Wolfskind
by mondtaenzerin
Summary: Durch einen Unfall in Zaubertränke verändert sich erst Dracos Aussehen und dann sein Leben. Was ist passiert? Und was hat Lucius damit zu tun? Warnung: Slash, Mpreg. LMRL, HPDM, Außerdem wichtig: Severus Snape
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere gehören alle J. K. Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen und verdiene mit dieser Fiction auch kein Geld.

**Anmerkung:**

Dies ist das Weihnachtsgeschenk für Liriel2006. Ich hoffe, ihr gefällt diese Geschichte – und euch, geneigte Leser, natürlich auch

**Pairing:** LM/RL, HP/DM, SS/OC

Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**1. Der Unfall**

Es war zwar bereits Mitte Oktober, doch die Sonne strahlte immer noch warm über das Gelände von Hogwarts, der Schule für Zauberkunst und Hexerei Die glücklichen Schüler, die eine Freistunde hatten, bummelten über die Ländereien oder saßen mit ihren Freunden am See. Den weniger Glücklichen blieb nur der sehnsüchtige Blick aus dem Fenster.

Den Siebtklässlern in dem UTZ-Kurs in Zaubertränke war nicht einmal dies vergönnt. Kaum hatten sie sich gesetzt, erschienen auch schon die Anweisungen für den heutigen Trank an der Tafel und Professor Snape erteilte seine Instruktionen.

„Heute werden Sie den Alterungstrank brauen. Richtig gebraut, lässt er die trinkende Person, um bis zu 20 Jahre altern. Dieses Rezept wird Sie allerdings nur 10 Jahre altern lassen. Die Wirkung hält solange an, bis Sie von mir das Gegenmittel bekommen. Sie werden heute in Zweiergruppen arbeiten, die ich einteile."

Harry rückte unwillkürlich näher an Hermine heran. Diese Aktion blieb natürlich nicht unbemerkt.

„Mr. Potter, Sie gehen bitte zu Mr. Malfoy."

Der Gryffindor zog eine Grimasse und schleppte seine Sachen zu dem nicht gerade begeisterten Slytherin hinüber.

„Miss Granger, Sie arbeiten mit Pansy Parkinson zusammen, Mr. Zabini …"

Harry blendete die Stimme seines Hasslehrers aus und versuchte sich auf die Anweisungen an der Tafel zu konzentrieren, und geflissentlich die Tatsache zu ignorieren, dass er mit Malfoy zusammenarbeiten musste. Andererseits konnte er nicht verhindern, dass sein Blick immer wieder zu dem Slytherin hinüber wanderte. Er wusste, dass Malfoy das Dunkle Mal trug, und zusammen mit Snape für den Orden spionierte. Erst letzte Nacht hatte er in einer Vision miterlebt, wie Voldemort Malfoy eine Viertelstunde mit dem Cruciatus gefoltert hatte, weil es diesem nicht gelungen war, Harrys Eule zu kidnappen. Die Hände des Slytherin zitterten leicht, und Harry entschied für sich, dass er in diesem Trank die Zutaten zuschneiden sollte.

Schließlich waren alle aufgeteilt und Malfoy schickte Harry los, die Zutaten zu holen. Grummelnd machte sich dieser auf den Weg und knallte schließlich die notwendigen Zutaten auf den gemeinsamen Arbeitstisch.

„Ich schneide, und du mischst", sagte er in einem Tonfall, der keinen Widerspruch zuließ.

Malfoy hob eine Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts.

Eine Weile arbeiteten sie still zusammen und waren kurz vor Ende der Stunde als Erste fertig. Der Trank hatte die gewünschte violette Farbe und war glatt wie ein Spiegel.

„Nun, Mr. Potter, dann wollen wir mal sehen", verkündete Snape und goss etwas von dem Trank in eine Phiole, die er Harry hinhielt.

„Na, Potter, traust du dich"; schnarrte Malfoy.

Harry warf ihm nur einen finsteren Blick zu. Was sollte das denn jetzt?

„Professor Snape, Sir?" ließ sich Neville vernehmen, der es zum Erstaunen aller in den UTZ-Kurs in Zaubertränke geschafft hatte.

Snape wirbelte herum.

„Harry hat schon den letzten Zaubertrank probieren müssen."

„Und, Mr. Longbottom?"

Neville straffte seine Schultern.

„Es wäre unfair, ihn wieder trinken zu lassen, Sir."

Snape hob eine Augenbraue.

„So, wäre es das?"

Neville nickte.

„Wenn Potter zu feige ist …" schnarrte Malfoy, und noch ehe irgendjemand reagieren konnte, hatte er Snape die Phiole aus der Hand genommen und stürzte ihren Inhalt in einem Zug hinunter.

Eine Weile passierte gar nichts. Dann begann Malfoy plötzlich zu schreien. Er schrie und wand sich vor Schmerz auf dem Boden. Snape war leichenblass geworden. Er nahm seinen Schüler auf den Arm.

„Der Unterricht ist beendet!" bellte er und eilte mit Malfoy aus dem Klassenzimmer.

Zurück blieben völlig entsetzte Schüler.

Draco schrie den ganzen Weg zur Krankenstation. Sein ganzer Körper brannte wie Feuer, sowohl äußerlich, als auch innerlich. Schließlich empfing ihn endlich eine erholsame Ohnmacht.

Als der Slytherin im Krankenflügel wieder erwachte, sah er in das sorgenvolle Gesicht seines Paten. Mit einem kurzen Blick überzeugte sich Draco , dass er mit Severus allein war, und gestattete sich einen Moment der Furcht.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte er.

Sein Gesicht brannte immer noch und durch seinen ganzen Körper zog sich ein leichtes Kribbeln.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Draco hatte seinen Paten noch nie so ratlos, fast hilflos, gesehen. Er legte seine Hand auf Severus' Arm.

„Es war nicht deine Schuld."

Severus reagierte nicht.

„Ich meine, ich lebe ja noch."

Er wackelte mit seinen Händen und Füßen.

„Und so, wie es aussieht, sind auch keine bleibenden Schäden entstanden."

Er versuchte zu lachen, aber sein Gesicht schmerzte zu sehr. Severus reichte ihm wortlos einen Spiegel, und Draco zog hörbar die Luft ein.

Das war nicht, das Spiegelbild, das er noch am Morgen im Badezimmer gesehen hatte.

Er war, so weit er das beurteilen konnte, keinen Tag älter geworden, aber sein Gesicht hatte sich trotzdem verändert: Seine Züge waren weicher geworden und sein spitzes Kinn hatte eine markante Form bekommen. Seine Lippen waren voller und um seine sturmgrauen Pupillen zog sich nun ein braungoldener Ring. Auch sein Harr hatte einen dunkleren Ton angenommen und leuchtete nun in einem warmen Goldblond. Seine Haut war allerdings noch so blass wie immer und auch seine Hände hatten ihre schlanke elegante Form behalten. Es war verwirrend: Einerseits war er es, und andererseits auch nicht. Ein Verwandlungstrank konnte nicht die Ursache für diese Veränderung sein, dazu war der Schmerz zu groß gewesen. Es war eher so, als wäre etwas aus seinem Körper gerissen worden, aber dieser schien intakt zu sein.

‚Was zur Hölle ist mit mir passiert?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gut? Nicht gut? Ich brenne auf eure Meinung!


	2. Freunde

**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen, und verdiene mit dieser Story auch kein Geld.

**Danksagungen:**

Hexe-Chan: Okay, hier ist das nächste Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dir gefällt es ebenso wie das erste.

Zetsuai: Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob die Idee neu ist. Andererseits, warum sollen solche Sachen immer nur Harry passieren.

Little Lion: Es liegt weder an Draco noch an dem Trank, sondern an etwas ganz anderem.

**Ankündigung:**

Ich werde ab jetzt etwas schneller updaten. Ich musste im letzten Monat nur erst einmal meine Story „Voldemorts Plan" wieder in die Bahn bringen. Ich hoffe, ihr reviewt weiterhin so fleißig. Würde mich irrsinnig freuen! Besonders wichtig ist mir, was ihr von der Beschreibung des Überfalls auf das Muggelwaisenhaus haltet. Ich hoffe, es ist nicht zu brutal, aber es stellt Dracos Hintergrund ganz gut dar, finde ich.

Und nun viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**2. Freunde**

„Hast du Schmerzen?"

Draco bewegte Arme und Beine und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Stimmte irgendetwas mit den Zutaten nicht?"

„Es war alles in Ordnung."

Der Trank war genauso gewesen, wie er laut Anleitung sein sollte. Draco verstand das alles nicht.

„Hat Potter irgendetwas an dem Trank gepfuscht?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er hat nur die Zutaten zugeschnitten."

Er überlegte.

„Was ist mit dem Anti-Cruciatus-Trank?"

Draco hatte ihn in der Nacht zuvor zusammen mit anderen Heilungstränken genommen.

„Ich würde es nicht ausschließen. Auch wenn er dein verändertes Aussehen nicht erklärt", warf Severus ein.

Soweit Draco wusste gab es nur drei Tränke, die das Aussehen eines Menschen veränderten: der Vielsafttrank, der Metamorph-Trank und der Illusionstrank, der es dem Trinker ermöglichte wie ein Chamäleon die Farbe seiner Umgebung anzunehmen. Diese Tränke wirkten nur eine bestimmte Zeit, und konnten auch nicht zufällig durch die Kombination zweier anderer Tränke entstehen.

Vielleicht wusste Severus Rat. Schließlich war er ein Tränkemeister.

Andererseits hatte er mehr als genug andere Dinge zu tun, und Draco war entschlossen die Lösung für sein Problem selbst zu finden. Natürlich konnte er auch die ganze Schuld Potter in die Schuhe schieben, aber das würde ihm auch nicht weiterhelfen.

„Wie geht es Ihnen Mr. Mafloy?"

Unbemerkt war Madam Pomfrey an sein Bett getreten. Sie schwang ihren Zauberstab und verschiedenfarbige Felder hüllten Draco ein.

„Haben Sie Schmerzen?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Die Heilerin hatte ihre Untersuchung beendet.

„Ich möchte Sie heute noch zur Beobachtung hier behalten. Morgen können Sie dann wieder am Unterricht teilnehmen. Professor Snape, ich denke, Mr. Malfoy braucht jetzt ein wenig Ruhe."

Severus neigte den Kopf.

„Wie Sie meinen."

Schuldbewusst fiel Draco ein, dass sein Pate jetzt bestimmt Klassen zu unterrichten hatte. Er gähnte ein wenig.

„Ich glaube, Madam Pomfrey hat Recht."

Severus hob eine Augenbraue, und der junge Slytherin wusste sofort, dass sein Spiel durchschaut worden war.

„Dann erhol' dich gut."

Ein warmes Lächeln umspielte die schmalen Lippen.

„Ich komme heute Abend vorbei, wenn es dir recht ist."

„Wie? Keine Schüler, die du zur Strafarbeit verdonnert hast?"

„Ausnahmsweise nicht."

Draco lachte.

„Ehrlich, Onkel Sev, du wirst weich."

Severus warf ihm einen gespielt beleidigten Blick zu und verließ mit wehenden Roben den Krankenflügel.

Nachdem sein Pate gegangen war, bemerkte Draco wie müde er wirklich war. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in den frisch duftenden Kissen und war bald eingeschlafen.

Das Erste, was Draco wahrnahm, nachdem er erwacht war, waren laute Stimmen. Anscheinend standen seine Freunde um das Bett herum und unterhielten sich lautstark, ohne darauf Rücksicht zu nehmen, ob er vielleicht schlafen wollte. Außerdem fiel ihm wieder der angenehme Duft des Kissens auf, in das er immer noch sein Gesicht vergraben hatte. Warum war Madam Pomfrey nicht schon viel eher darauf gekommen die Bettwäsche zu beduften? Es machte den Aufenthalt im Krankenflügel wesentlich angenehmer.

„Wenn Potter Draco dauerhaften Schaden zugefügt hat, bringe ich ihn um", ließ Blaise gerade verlauten.

„Er sieht immer noch nicht normal aus", bemerkte Pansy.

„Hauptsache, er hat keine Schmerzen", sagte Vin, und Draco schmunzelte in sein Kissen hinein.

Er wusste, dass der größte Teil der Schule Vin und Greg nur für zwei große hirnlose Gorillas hielten, die den Prinzen von Slytherin beeschützten. Aber die waren viel mehr als das: Sie zählten seit ihrer Kindheit zu Dracos treuesten Freunden. Sie kannten sehr wohl ihren Ruf, aber er kümmerte sie nicht. Es war ihr Job Draco zu beschützen, und für ihn da zu sein, wenn er sie brauchte. Sie hatten vor zwei Wochen das Dunkle Mal auf seinem Arm entdeckt, als er sich im Schlafsaal übergeben musste, weil er die Bilder der vorangegangenen Nacht nicht loswurde.

Voldemort hatte es für eine gute Idee gehalten, ein Muggelwaisenhaus zu überfallen und hatte die meisten Kinder getötet. Einige Mädchen hatten die Todesser „zur Unterhaltung" mitgenommen. McNair hatte ihm eine Zwölfjährige in die Arme gestoßen, mit der er beweisen sollte, dass er „ein Mann" war. Draco hatte sich voll bekleidet auf das Mädchen gelegt, so dass sein Umhang sie beide vollkommen verdeckte, und den Männern, die um sie herumstanden, die Illusion gab, dass Draco tun würde, was sie erwarteten.

Das dreckige Gelächter und die Anfeuerungsrufe seine „Todesserkollegen" würde er nie wieder vergessen, ebenso wenig wie die riesigen angsterfüllten Augen des Mädchens unter ihm. Draco hatte ihr Leben mit einem schnellen Avada Kedavra beendet, bevor sie den anderen Todessern in die Hände fallen konnte.

Andere waren nicht so „glücklich" gewesen. Die Todesser hatten sich auf sie gestürzt und ihre Schreie hatten die Nacht erfüllt. Keines der Mädchen war älter als vierzehn gewesen.

Als Draco endlich nach Hogwarts hatte zurückkehren können, hatte er sich in Severus Quartieren ausgeheult und das Essen der letzten drei Tage von sich gegeben. Sein Pate war nicht zu der fragwürdigen Aktion eingeladen worden, weil er an einem Trank arbeitete, den der Dunkle Lord haben wollte.

Als er sich an dem darauf folgenden Morgen im Schlafsaal nochmals übergeben musste, hatte ihm Vin ein Glas Wasser gegeben und Greg hatte nur gesagt: „Wir gehen, wohin du gehst. Wenn du das willst." Vin hatte zustimmend genickt und in Dracos Hals hatte sich ein Kloß gebildet.

Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass sie den Weg gehen würden, den Draco eingeschlagen hatte, nämlich an der Seite seines Paten für Dumbledore zu spionieren, und würden es hoffentlich auch nicht brauchen.

Soweit Draco wusste, wollten Mr. Crabbe und Mr. Goyle, dass ihre Söhne erst einmal ihre schulische Ausbildung beendeten und dann festgestellt werden sollte, ob sie überhaupt würdig waren, dem Dunklen Lord zu dienen. Natürlich würden Vin und Greg alles daran setzen möglichst ungeeignet zu erscheinen.

„Schläft er eigentlich noch?" fragte Blaise.

„Ich guck' mal", antwortete Pansy und Draco hörte ein Rascheln.

„Er schläft noch."

Draco bewegte sich ein wenig, um seinen Freunden zu signalisieren, dass er wach war, doch sie ignorierten ihn. Schließlich schlug er die Augen auf, und sah – niemanden. Der junge Slytherin runzelte die Stirn. Plötzlich lugte Greg durch eine der weißen Stellwände, die sein Bett umgaben und ein breites Lächeln brachte sein Gesicht zum Strahlen.

„Er ist wach!" trompetete er, und Draco verzog das Gesicht.

Musste Greg so laut sein?

Im Nu hatten Pansy, Blaise, Vin und Greg sein Bett umringt. Pansy beugte sich mit besorgter Miene zu ihm.

„Wie geht's dir?"

Eine Wolke ihres Parfüms hüllte Draco ein und dieser vergrub seine Nase sofort in der Bettdecke.

„Merlin, Pansy! Was ist das denn?"

Seine beste Freundin zog verärgert ihre eleganten Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Das ist das Parfüm, das mir Greg geschenkt hat. Ich kann mich gut daran erinnern, dass du es gar nicht schlecht fandest."

Greg hatte eine kleine Schwäche für die hübsche Hexe und hatte ihr zum Geburtstag ein teures französisches Parfüm geschenkt. Sowohl Greg und auch Pansy wussten, dass der kräftige junge Zauberer keine Chance bei ihr hatte, denn soweit Draco wusste, ging sie momentan mit einem jungen Mann aus Hogsmeade - Die Parkinsons hätten es natürlich lieber gesehen , wenn Pansy die zukünftige Lady Malfoy werden würde - aber so trug sie Gregs Parfüm fast täglich und ihrer Freundschaft tat das Ganze keinen Abbruch. Im vierten Schuljahr war Draco kurz mit ihr gegangen, und sie hatten auch erste gemeinsame Erfahrungen gemacht, aber schließlich waren sie beide zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sie nicht zueinander passten. Seitdem waren sie beste Freunde und glücklich damit.

Gregs Parfüm, war wirklich elegant und passte gut zu Pansy, aber in der heutigen Konzentration brannte es Draco einfach die Nasenlöcher weg. Die junge Hexe sah ihn pikiert an und trat dann ein paar Schritte zurück. Draco schenkte ihr ein entschuldigendes Lächeln.

„Danke."

„Also, wie geht's dir?" schaltete Blaise sich ein.

„Gut."

Der Zabini-Spross betrachtete ihn misstrauisch.

„Ist Potter dafür verantwortlich?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Der Trank war tadellos."

„Was ist dann passiert?" fragte Pansy.

„Das muss ich herausfinden."

„Wir helfen dir", versicherte Vin.

„Wie lange musst du noch hier bleiben?" erkundigte sich Blaise.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung."

„Ich frag' mal."

Pansy verließ das Bett.

„Wir haben dir frische Kleidung mitgebracht."

Vin und Greg wussten, wie sehr er diese Krankenflügelpyjamas hasste.

„Danke."

Plötzlich hörte er Pansys Stimme.

„Er hat gesagt, dass es ihm gut geht."

„Miss Parkinson, nach wie vor entscheide _ich_, wann meine Patienten den Krankenflügel verlassen."

„Aber er hat doch gesagt, dass es ihm gut geht."

„Miss Parkinson, ich bin hier die Heilerin, und nicht Sie."

Draco hörte Schritte, die sich näherten – und näherten – und näherten. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Madam Pomfrey den Wandschirm beiseite schob, und an sein Bett trat. Der Slytherin runzelte die Stirn. Warum hatte das so lange gedauert? Das Gespräch hatte sich angehört, als hätte es höchsten zwei Meter von ihm entfernt stattgefunden.

Die Heilerin schwang ihren Zauberstab und wieder wurde Draco von farbigen Feldern eingehüllt. Schließlich war die Untersuchung abgeschlossen.

„Sie könne gehen. Sollten Sie sich allerdings in den nächsten Tagen unwohl fühlen, möchte ich Sie sofort wieder hier sehen."

Draco nickte.

„Okay."

Madam Pomfrey und seine Freunde verschwanden hinter dem Wandschirm, damit er sich in Ruhe umziehen konnte. Als Draco den Krankenflügel verlassen wollte, wurde er von der Heilerin zurück gehalten.

„Mr. Malfoy, Sie können immer zu mir kommen. Mit jeder Verletzung, jederzeit."

Sie warf ihm einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu. Draco wusste, dass Severus ihr absolut vertraute und sie seinem Paten des öfteren nach schweren Todessertreffen geholfen hatte. Er nickte und gesellte sich zu seinen Freunden, die an der Tür auf ihn warteten.

Schon vor der Großen Halle empfing Draco eine Fülle von Geräuschen und Stimmen, die er in dieser Intensität noch nie zuvor gehört hatte. Sobald er mit seinen Freunden die Große Halle betrat, wurde der Lärm unerträglich. Draco presste die Hände an seine Ohren und krümmte sich vor Schmerz. Vin und Greg waren sofort bei ihm und versuchten ihn so gut wie möglich abzuschirmen.

„Raus hier!"

Draco spürte, wie er von zwei starken Händen gepackt und aus der Halle geschoben wurde. Sobald er die Türen hinter sich gelassen hatte, riss er sich los und eilte die Treppen Richtung Kerker hinunter. Er hörte noch, wie Pansy Vin und Greg beauftragte aus der Küche Essen für sie alle zu holen und in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu bringen, und dann umfing ihn wohltuende Stille, die nur noch von Blaises und Pansys Schritten durchbrochen wurde, die sich rasch näherten.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum ließ sich Draco in seinen Lieblingssessel am Kamin sinken und barg den Kopf in seinen Händen. Er spürte Pansys Hand auf seiner Schulter.

„Alles okay?"

Es war nichts okay. Trotzdem nickte er.

„Was war das denn?" wollte Blaise wissen.

„Es war so laut."

„Es war nicht lauter als sonst", sagte der andere Slytherin sanft.

_Was ist nur mit mir los_, dachte Draco zum hundersten Male an diesem Tag.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da", sagte Pansy und die Hand verschwand.

„Ich bringe Potter um."

Draco sah auf, und blickte in Blaises entschlossenes Gesicht. Er grinste schief.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass mir das hilft. Außerdem hat er keine Schuld."

„Na, und?"

Draco wurde ernst.

„Das wäre Mord. Darüber sollte man nicht spaßen."

Blaise senkte den Kopf.

„Okay."

Pansy kam zurück.

„Ist es jetzt besser?"

Draco sah sie verwirrt an. Dann stieg ihm ein sanfter Lavendelduft in die Nase. Er lächelte.

„Ja."

Sie grinste und ließ sich in den Sessel neben ihm fallen. Die Mauer öffnete sich und Vin und Greg kamen, bepackt mit leckeren Sandwiches, Kuchen und Kürbissaft. Sie breiteten das Essen aus und die Freunde begannen zu essen. Plötzlich öffnete die Mauer sich ein zweites Mal und Severus betrat den Raum.

Sein Blick fiel sofort auf Draco, der sich kurz bei seinen Freunden entschuldigte und sich zu seinem Paten in eine entfernte Ecke setzte.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Es war alles so laut. Ich dachte, mein Kopf platzt."

„Ist heute noch etwas Ungewöhnliches passiert?"

Severus hatte das aufgesetzt, was Draco als „Forschergesicht" bezeichnete. Erst fiel ihm nichts ein, doch dann erzählte er von der seltsamen Begebenheit mit Pansy und Pomfrey, deren Gespräch er mühelos hatte mithören können, obwohl sie, nach ihren Schritten zu urteilen, auf der anderen Seite des Krankenflügels gewesen sein mussten. Und dann die seltsame Tatsache, dass Pansys Parfüm ihm heute fast die Nasenlöcher weggeätzt hatte. Severus nickte.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, dass du in Zukunft hier isst. Außerdem solltest du Professor Flitwick nach einem Spruch fragen, der die Empfindlichkeit deiner Nase und Ohren etwas dämpft, damit du am Unterricht teilnehmen kannst."

Draco nickte. Sein Pate legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm.

„Ruh' dich erst einmal aus, dann sehen wir weiter. Wir finden schon eine Lösung."

Der junge Slytherin lächelte.

„Ich werde mich morgen gleich mit Pansy und Blaise daran setzen."

Über Severus' strenge Züge huschte ein Lächeln.

„Sagt mir Bescheid, wenn ihr Hilfe braucht."

„Machen wir."

Der Tränkemeister erhob sich.

„Ich wünsche Ihnen allen eine gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht, Professor."

Severus nickte ihnen allen noch einmal zu und verließ dann den Gemeinschaftsraum. Draco setzte sich zu seinen Freunden und ließ mit ihnen ereignisreichen Tag ausklingen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Was meint ihr? Gefällt's Euch? Noch ein bis zwei Kapitel, und das Rätsel wird endlich gelöst. Doch dann geht das Abenteuer erst richtig los.


	3. Verwandlung

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere gehören alle J. K. Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen und verdiene mit dieser Story auch kein Geld.

**Danksagung:**

Schwertlilie81: Vielen Dank für deine Review!

Hexe-Chan: So jetzt kommen wir der Rätsels Lösung etwas näher.

Vielen Dank noch mal an meine treuen Reviewer. Ihr seid super!!!

Wenn ihr unten meine Anmerkungen lest, wisst ihr, dass eure Meinung nach wie vor gefragt ist.

Und nun viel Spaß mit Kapitel 3!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**3. Verwandlung**

Am nächsten Morgen ging Draco noch vor dem Frühstück zu Flitwick, um den Professor um einen Spruch für seine Nase und Ohren zu bitten. Doch der kleine Lehrer kannte nur einen Zauber für die Dämpfung seiner Ohren, der Dracos Überempfindlichkeit nur mäßig abmilderte.

Nach dem Frühstück im Gemeinschaftsraum begann ein anstrengender Unterrichtstag. Wo Draco ging und stand, tuschelten die Schüler über sein verändertes Aussehen und eventuelle Nebenwirkungen des Trankes. Einige spekulierten auf seinen baldigen Tod, während andere überrascht waren, dass er überhaupt noch lebte. Einige äußerten den Verdacht, dass Potter ihn hatte absichtlich töten wollen und beschlossen sich in Zukunft von dem Gryffindor fern zu halten. Auch tauchten wieder die Gerüchte aus dem zweiten Schuljahr auf, nach denen Potter doch der Erbe Slytherins war, und nun diejenigen beseitigen wollte, die ihm nicht passten. Zwei Hufflepuffs waren sogar felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass sich der Goldjunge dem Dunklen Lord anschließen, und die beiden dann gemeinsam die magische Welt regieren würden.

Natürlich versuchten Vin und Greg ihn, so gut es ging, abzuschirmen, aber das Getuschel drang trotzdem zu Draco durch. Zusammen mit Pansy, die, Merlin sein Dank, auf ihr Lieblingsparfum verzichtete, und Blaise plünderten sie die Bibliothek über alles, was sie über den Alterungstrank finden konnten. Es war nicht viel und erwies sich beim ersten Durchblättern auch nicht als besonders informativ. Sie nahmen die Bücher trotzdem mit und Draco beschloss, am nächsten Tag seinen Paten um eine Erlaubnis für die Verbotene Abteilung zu bitten.

Nach dem Abendessen schlenderte er allein durch die dunklen und endlich menschenleeren Gänge. Er genoss es heute besonders, sich als Vertrauensschüler nicht an die Sperrstunde halten zu müssen. Plötzlich, als er an einem Bogenfenster im zweiten Stock vorbeiging, roch er etwas. Instinktiv blieb er stehen und schnupperte. Es war ein leichter Duft, kaum wahrnehmbar, aber von einer angenehmen Süße. Was war das?

Eine Weile stand er mit geschlossenen Augen da und genoss den Duft. Auf einmal hörte er ein Rascheln. Er öffnete die Augen und sah etwas aufblitzen. Im Nu hatte er den Zauberstab in der Hand.

„Expelliarmus!"

Der Tarnumhang flog davon und Potters Zauberstab landete in Dracos ausgestreckter Hand. Der Gryffindor selbst lag auf dem Boden und starrte den Slytherin an.

„Solltest du jetzt nicht im Gryffindorturm sein?"

Potter rappelte sich auf und rückte seine Brille zurecht.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht, Malfoy."

Dieser Duft. Süß und leicht mit einem Hauch Verführung. Draco widerstand nur mühsam der Versuchung wieder die Augen zu schließen und den Duft zu genießen.

„Wartest du hier auf deine Freundin?"

Potter sah verwirrt drein.

„Nein."

„Ach, und warum hast du dann Parfum aufgelegt?"

Nun guckte Potter, als hätte er den Verstand verloren.

„Was?"

„Na, dein Parfum oder Aftershave, oder was du auch immer trägst. Riecht ja nicht übel, aber das täuscht leider auch nicht über dein Äußeres hinweg."

Seltsamerweise störte es ihn, dass Potter für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde verletzt aussah. Merlin, es störte ihn, dass er gerade das Aussehen das Gryffindors beleidigt hatte. Schließlich sah er gar nicht so übel aus. Draco runzelte die Stirn. Wo war das jetzt hergekommen?

Potters Stimme durchbrach seine Grübeleien.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du redest."

„Wie auch immer. Verschwinde in deinen Turm oder ich muss dir Punkte abziehen."

Zufrieden sah er dem Gryffindor zu, wie er seinen Tarnumhang aufsammelte.

„Du hast noch meinen Zauberstab."

Draco warf Potter den Stab zu, und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Wie geht es dir eigentlich?"

Der Slytherin zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich lebe noch."

„Ich wollte das nicht."

Potter machte ein Gesicht, als ob er das ernst meinte. Also beschloss Draco gnädig zu sein.

„Du hast keine Schuld. Der Trank war korrekt."

Der Gryffindor nickte.

„Und jetzt, hau' ab, bevor dich Professor Snape erwischt."

Ein Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des Goldjungen. Dann verschwand er unter seinem Umhang.

„Nacht, Malfoy", murmelte er noch und ging davon.

_Nacht, Potter_, dachte Draco und machte sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slyhtherins.

In den nächsten Tagen beschäftigte Draco sich gemeinsam mit seinen Freunden intensiver mit den Tränkebüchern, und sie fanden – nichts.

Der Alterungstrank schien einer der harmlosesten Tränke überhaupt zu sein. Die einzigen Nebenwirkungen, die verzeichnet waren, waren starke Alterungen, von bis zu 50 Jahren und eine extreme Verjüngung eines Trinkenden im 15. Jahrhundert. Aber weder das eine noch das andere war bei Draco eingetreten. Bei Wechselwirkungen mit Heilungstränken aller Art stand nur: _Keine Wechselwirkungen bekannt._

Auch die Verbotene Abteilung gab nicht mehr her. Dazu kamen die Unterrichtstage, die für Draco immer mehr zur Tortur wurden. Er gewöhnte sich nur wenig an den stets herrschenden Lärm, aber was ihn noch mehr irritierte, war Potters Aftershave.

Es stieg ihm in die Nase, sobald er im selben Raum wie der Goldjunge war. Draco bat Pansy einmal diskret nachzuforschen, warum er es immer trug, aber ihr fiel kein besonderer Duft an ihm auf.

Am schlimmsten wurde die Überempfindlichkeit seiner Nase im Tränkeunterricht. Der Gestank des Trankes, den sie brauen sollten, war so beißend, dass Draco speiübel wurde, und er sich am Pult festhalten musste Zum Glück durchschaute Severus die Situation sofort, so dass er seinen Patensohn aus dem Raum schicken konnte, bevor dieser sein Frühstück auf dem Kerkerboden verteilte.

Nicht einmal in den Nächten kam Draco zur Ruhe, und ein Blick auf den Kalender sagte dem Slytherin auch, warum: Der Vollmond nahte, und in Vollmondnächten hatte er noch nie gut schlafen können.

Eines Abends schickte Severus ihm einen Hauselfen mit der Nachricht in die Bibliothek zu kommen. Der Tränkemeister erwartete ihn in einem Raum neben der Verbotenen Abteilung Es war ein kleiner Lesesaal, den Draco noch nie gesehen hatte. Er wirkte sehr alt mit den kunstvoll verzierten Lesepulten und den gläsernen Vitrinen. Der junge Slytherin begrüßte seinen Paten und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich habe etwas gefunden."

Severus reicht ihm ein Stück altes Pergament. Darauf stand:

_**Der Alterungstrank**_

_Voraussetzungen: Um den Alterungstrank erfolgreich einnehmen zu können, darf der Trinkende keine Zauber tragen oder zuvor Tränke eingenommen haben, die das Aussehen des Trinkenden beeinflussen. Dies betrifft Verwandlungs-, Adoptions-, Animagus- und Metamorphmaguszauber sowie die entsprechenden Tränke, den Vielsafttrank und den Chamäleonstrank. _

_Sollte der Trinkende unter einem oder mehreren der oben genannten Zauber oder Tränke stehen oder unter ihnen ähnlichen Zaubern, Flüchen oder Tränken werden diese bei Einnahme des Alterungstranks mit sofortiger Wirkung aufgehoben. Die Alterungswirkung setzt in diesem Fall _nicht_ ein. Dies gilt auch bei wiederholter Anwendung._

Hier ging das Pergament zu den Zutaten über, die Draco schon im Schlaf beherrschte. Ihm wurde ganz anders.

„Was bedeutet das?" fragte er seinen Paten, obwohl er die Antwort bereits erahnte.

„Das können uns nur deine Eltern beantworten."

Draco nickte wie betäubt. Sein Vater würde erst am nächsten Tag aus Askaban entlassen werden, während seine Mutter an einem geheimen Ort außerhalb Englands lebte. Der junge Slytherin fühlte sich so hilflos, wie nie zuvor. Wer war er? Und wer waren seine Eltern?

Er spürte die Hand seines Paten auf seinem Arm, der ihm Halt und Schutz bot. Doch lange konnte er dieses Gefühl nicht genießen, denn plötzlich breitete sich ein reißender Schmerz in seinem ganzen Körper aus. Mit einem Blick aus dem Fenster registrierte er, dass die Wolken gerade den Vollmond freigaben und ein namenloses Entsetzen erfüllte ihn. Er beobachtete wie sich seine Hände verformten, während sich seine Wirbelsäule schmerzhaft verlängerte.

„Lauf", wisperte er, „Laaauuuff!"

Dies war das letzte, was er noch sagen konnte, bevor die Verwandlung den letzten Teil seiner Menschlichkeit verschlang.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Was meint Ihr? Ich lebe von euren Reviews!!!

**Anmerkung I:**

Ich bin mir noch nicht ganz sicher mit wem ich Severus zusammenbringe. Ich denke an Narcissa. Was haltet ihr von dem Pairing Severus/Narcissa?

**Anmerkung II:**

Bei den Schilderungen der Nebenwirkungen des Alterungstrankes habe ich daran gedacht eine Story zu schreiben, in der Severus wieder ein Kind wird. So etwas habe ich auf deutsch noch nicht gelesen. Was denkt ihr dazu?


	4. Der Tag danach

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere gehören alle J. K. Rowling. Ich leihe sie mir nur aus und verdiene mit dieser Story auch kein Geld.

**Danksagung:**

Ein großes Dankeschön an _Lukras_ und _Chiara_ für ihre wundervollen ausführlichen Reviews!

**Anmerkung und Warnung:**

Ab jetzt kommt Lucius ins Spiel. Er wird in den nächsten Kapiteln wahrscheinlich etwas OOC werden, damit das Pairing funktioniert.

Und jetzt kommt die Warnung: Diese Story ist P16-Slash. Es wird Sex zwischen Männern geben, und auch Male-Pregnancy wird erwähnt (siehe Pairings). Wer das nicht lesen will, verlässt bitte ab jetzt diese Story, denn ich habe keine Lust auf Flames!

Allen anderen wünsche ich viel Spaß beim Lesen!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**4. Der Tag danach**

Am nächsten Morgen schmerzte sein ganzer Körper, und er fror erbärmlich. Holzsplitter bohrten sich in Arme und Beine. Draco schlug die Augen auf - und schloss sie sofort wieder, denn das Sonnenlicht blendete ihn. Er öffnete sie erneut und blickte in die Ecke, in der er vorhin etwas Schwarzes wahrgenommen hatte. Dort lag Severus – regungslos, und den jungen Slytherin erfasste die Panik. Ungeachtete der Schmerzen und seiner Nacktheit kletterte er eilig über die Holz- und Glassplitter, die den ganzen Boden bedeckten, zu seinem Paten hinüber.

„Severus? Severus!"

Er schüttelte ihn und suchte fieberhaft nach einem Lebenszeichen.

‚Ich habe ihn getötet! Merlin, ich habe ihn getötet!'

Dann stöhnte Severus leise auf und öffnete die Augen. Draco hätte vor Erleichterung am liebsten geheult. Wortlos hüllte der Tränkemeister ihn in seinen schweren Umhang. Draco sog den vertrauten Duft von Kräutern ein und beruhigte sich ein wenig. Er betrachtete seinen Paten.

„Bist du…, ich meine, hab' ich…?"

Sein Blick suchte Severus hektisch nach Wunden ab.

„Ich bin nicht verletzt", entgegnete der Tränkemeister ruhig, „Im Gegenteil zu dir."

Draco hob die Hand und berührte seine Nase. Sie war blutig.

„Was…?"

„Ich musste mich wehren."

„Wie…?"

Severus erhob sich.

„Erschrick' jetzt bitte nicht."

Dann verwandelte er sich in einen prachtvollen Panther und Draco erinnerte sich vage an die gewandte Raubkatze, die ihn in der letzten Nacht zu Raserei gebrachte hatte, und an den Namen, den sein Wolf dem Gegner gegeben hatte.

„Shadow."

Im Nu verwandelte sich Severus wieder zurück.

„Wie bitte?"

Draco lächelte.

„So habe ich dich genannt: Shadow."

„Und dein Wolf? Wie heißt er?"

Der junge Slytherin senkte den Kopf.

„Silver", wisperte er.

Severus legte ihm einen Finger unter das Kinn und hob sanft deinen Kopf wieder an.

„Silver ist sehr schön und sehr stark. Das nächste Mal bekommst du den Wolfsbann."

Der Tränkemeister lächelte.

„Ich glaube, das ist besser für uns beide."

Draco biss sich auf die Lippen und der Blick der schwarzen Augen wurde warm.

„Und jetzt bringe ich dich erst einmal in den Krankenflügel."

Unwillkürlich zog Draco den Umhang enger um sich. Er wollte nicht, dass ihn jemand so sah. Doch Severus ließ nicht mit sich reden. Er wickelte seinen Patensohn fester in den Umhang und hob ihn vorsichtig hoch. Dann trug er ihn in den Krankenflügel.

Madam Pomfrey erblasste als sie die beiden so kommen sah.

„Mr. Malfoy hat sich in einen Werwolf verwandelt."

Die Heilerin stellte keine Fragen und dirigierte sie gleich zu einem freien Bett. Dort wickelte sie Draco vorsichtig aus dem Umhang. Der Slytherin drehte den Kopf weg, während die Heilerin ihren Zauberstab schwang. Er wusste, dass er furchtbar aussehen musste: Die tiefen Wunden, die Shadow ihm geschlagen hatte, weil er sich gegen Silver hatte verteidigen müssen, aber auch die Bisse, die sich der Wolf aus Frustration selbst zugefügt hatte.

Madam Pomfrey heilte die Wunden so gut sie konnte, dann gab sie Draco einen Schmerzlinderungs- und einen Schlaftrank.

„Wenn Sie möchten, dürfen Ihre Freunde Sie heute Abend besuchen."

Draco nickte. Was würden sie sagen?

Severus setzte sich an sein Bett.

„Wenn du willst, werde ich mit ihnen sprechen."

Draco konnte nur noch nicken. Er war so müde. Er spürte noch, wie er in weiche Decken gehüllt wurde und schmale Lippen sanft seine Stirn berührten. Dann war er eingeschlafen.

Severus betrachtete seinen Patensohn. Er wirkte so friedlich, friedlich und verletzlich. Sein ganzer Körper war immer noch von Wunden übersät, die dank der Regenerationskräfte des Wolfes in ihm, bald völlig verheilt sein dürften.

Sein Entsetzten, über das, was gestern nacht geschehen war, saß immer noch tief, das Entsetzen, als sich sein Patenkind vor seinen Augen in ein blutrünstiges Monster verwandelt hatte. Zum Glück hatte sein Instinkt reagiert, so dass er sich in Form von Shadow auch ohne Zauberstab gegen den jungen Wolf hatte wehren können. Dieser hatte keine Sekunde gezögert ihn anzugreifen. Shadow hatte sofort seine Krallen ausgefahren und Mühe gehabt sich gegen die nicht abreißenden Angriffe des rasenden Wolfes zu wehren. Severus hatte zwar mehr Kampferfahrung als Draco, was sich auch auf seine Animagusgestalt übertrug, aber die Verwandlung hatte die Reflexe seines Patensohnes unglaublich beschleunigt. Schließlich hatte sich Shadow nicht anders zu helfen gewusst als nach der empfindlichen Nase des Wolfs zu schlagen. Daraufhin hatte sich dieser sofort jaulend in eine Ecke verzogen und begonnen sich langsam selbst zu zerfleischen. In der Morgendämmerung hatte Silver seine Raserei aufgegeben und war vor Erschöpfung zusammengebrochen. Severus selbst verwandelte sich wieder zurück und beschloss sich ein wenig Ruhe zu gönnen. Leider war er entgegen seiner Vorsätze eingeschlafen, um dann von einem völlig panischen Draco geweckt zu werden.

Severus strich dem schlafenden jungen Mann eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Warum immer er? Erst hatte der Dunkle Lord beschlossen ihn früher als andere zum Todesser zu machen, dann bereitete es dem rotäugigen Monster offensichtlich Freude den jungen Malfoy mit auf die scheußlichsten Missionen zu schicken, wie diejenige im Muggelwaisenhaus. Das das Draco drohte von innen aufzufressen, interessierte den Dunklen Lord nicht. Das einzige, was dieser wollte, war Rache für Lucius' Versagen in der Ministeriumsabteilung.

Und jetzt das. Der Blick, mit dem Severus sein Patenkind musterte wurde warm. Silver war wirklich ein schöner Wolf, mit seinem cremefarbenen Fell und den dunkel goldenen Augen. Ein schöner starker Krieger, der sich nicht so leicht geschlagen gab, und unschuldig war, an dem, was er in den letzten Tagen hatte erleben müssen. Severus presste die Lippen zusammen.

Lucius würde am Abend eine Menge zu erklären haben.

Die Glocke zum Unterrichtsbeginn erklang und Severus trennte sich schweren Herzens von dem Bett seines Patenkindes. Auf seinem Weg aus dem Krankenflügel drückte ihm Poppy noch ein Sandwich in die Hand, sodass er seiner ersten Klasse nicht mit leerem Magen entgegentreten musste. Im Klassenraum hatte er noch Zeit einen „Pepper-up"-Trank zu nehmen, bevor die Zweitklässler von Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff in den Raum strömten. Beim Mittagessen in der Großen Halle bemerkte er Vin, Greg, Blaise und Pansy, die mit besorgter Miene zu ihm hoch sahen. Er nickte ihnen zu. Pansy senkte zur Antwort ebenfalls den Kopf. Sie würden nach dem Essen auf ihn warten.

Nach dem Essen näherte sich der Hauslehrer der kleinen Gruppe am Slytherintisch.

„Haben Sie jetzt Unterricht?"

Blaise und Pansy nickten.

„Arithmantik."

Der Tränkemeister hielt Hermine Granger auf, die gerade mit einem Arm voller Bücher an ihm vorbei eilen wollte, und trug ihr auf die beiden Slytherins bei Professor Vector zu entschuldigen. Dann bat er der Gruppe, ihm zu folgen. Er führte sie in sein Büro, wo er sie einlud in einer Sitzecke Platz zu nehmen. Dort hielt Blaise es nicht mehr auf.

„Wo ist Draco?"

„ Er ist im Krankenflügel."

Pansy sog erschrocken die Luft ein, während die Jungs versuchten Severus mit ihren Blicken zu durchbohren.

„Mr. Malfoy hat sich heute Nacht vor meinen Augen in einen Werwolf verwandelt."

„Was?"

Blais schoss hoch.

„Jetzt reicht's. Mir ist egal, was Draco sagt. Potter muss sterben!"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das Mr. Malfoy weiter hilft", entgegnete Severus scharf und Blaise setzte sich wieder.

„Wie ist das passiert?" fragte Greg.

Der Tränkemeister zeigte ihnen das Pergament, dass er in einer Bibliothek in der Winkelgasse gefunden hatte. Die Slytherins lasen es sich einer nach dem anderen durch und ihre ungläubige Reaktion zeigte Severus, dass sie es verstanden hatten. Trotzdem runzelte Vin verunsichert die Stirn. „Was … was bedeutet das?"

„Das bedeutet, dass Draco Sie alle nun mehr braucht als jemals zuvor."

Er bohrte den Blick seiner schwarzen Augen in jeden einzelnen von ihnen, denn es gab unter den reinblütigen Zauberern noch immer Vorurteile gegen uneheliche oder adoptierte Kinder. Uneheliche Kinder wurden gern als „Bastarde" bezeichnet. Sie waren in der Regel nicht erbberechtigt, durften den Namen ihres Vaters – in der Regel waren es Zauberer, die außerhalb der Ehe Kinder zeugten, während Hexen darauf achteten, nur von ihren Ehemännern schwanger zu werden – nicht tragen, und viele Zauberer weigerten sich sie überhaupt zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. Bei den Malfoys war das traditionell anders. Lucius hatte einige Halbbrüder und –schwestern, um die sich sein Vater, Armand Malfoy, liebevoll gekümmert hatte, sehr zum Verdruss seiner Frau Lydia. Dann war er plötzlich unter nie ganz geklärten Umständen verstorben.

„Draco ist unser Freund. Wir werden immer zu ihm stehen."

Vin trug einen Ausdruck von Entschlossenheit, den Severus noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte. Greg nickte nur, aber er wirkte nicht minder entschlossen nicht von Dracos Seite zu weichen.

„Mr. Zabini? Miss Parkinson?"

Blaise grinste.

„Auch wenn ich Potter nicht töten darf, Draco bleibt Draco, egal, was er für Eltern hat. Mein Gott, es würde mich nicht kümmern, wenn er eine männliche Banshee wäre."

Severus musste ebenfalls ein Grinsen unterdrücken.

„Miss Parkinson?"

Die Hexe hob nur eine Augenbraue.

„Sie erwarten doch wohl nicht, dass ich ihn einfach fallen lasse, nur weil er vielleicht andere Eltern hat. Er bleibt mein bester Freund, und wenn ihn irgendjemand auch nur schief anatmet, kriegt er es mit mir zu tun."

Severus schmunzelte in sich hinein, denn jeder Zauberer, der Pansy Parkinson in die Quere kam, konnte einem nur leid tun. Einmal hatte ein Ravenclaw ihr an den Hintern gefasst, woraufhin sie dem Jungen einen Impotenzfluch auf den Hals gehetzt hatte. Dessen Freundin hatte sich sofort auf Pansys Seite geschlagen. Schließlich begrabschte man nicht einfach ein Mädchen, auch wenn ihr Freund hundertmal beteuerte, dass es nur ein Versehen gewesen war. Nach einer Woche war die Wut der Hexe verraucht, und sie nahm den Fluch wieder von ihrem Opfer. Seitdem machten alle männlichen Ravenclaws einen großen Bogen um Pansy und behandelten die anderen Slytherin-Mädchen nahezu ehrfürchtig. Draco hatte Severus die ganze Geschichte natürlich erst so spät erzähle, dass dieser ihr keine Punkte mehr abziehen oder sie zu einer Strafarbeit wegen der ganzen Sache verdonnern konnte.

_Wenn sie sich für die richtige Seite entscheidet, könnte sie unser Gegenpart zu Bellatrix sein.,_ dachte der Tränkemeister, denn Pansy hatte nicht nur Köpfchen, sondern auch keine Skrupel mit allen Mitteln für das zu kämpfen, was ihr wichtig war.

Aufgrund ihres Treueversprechens beschloss Severus ihren unverschämten Ton ihm gegenüber zu ignorieren. Er konnte kaum sagen, wie stolz er auf jeden von ihnen war. Sie hatten sich als wirkliche Slytherins erwiesen, denn was kaum jemand außerhalb des Hauses wusste, auch unverbrüchliche Freundschaft gehörte zu den Tugenden der Schlangen. Jemand wie Pettigrew, der seine Freunde verriet, war in dem Haus der Schlangen unmöglich.

„Wie geht es Draco jetzt, Sir?" wollte Vin wissen.

„Es geht ihm gut. Er hat sich zwar einige Verletzungen zugezogen, doch sie dürften bald verheilt sein. Er schläft im Moment, aber er wird sich sicher über einen Besuch von Ihnen nach dem Abendessen freuen."

Alle nickten.

„Wird er im nächsten Monat den Wolfsbann bekommen?" erkundigte sich Blaise. Severus nickte.

„Mr. Malfoy wird die Vollmondnächte in Zukunft in meiner Obhut verbringen."

Pansy runzelte die Stirn.

„Aber der Wolfsbann ist doch sicher. Ich meine, da könnte er doch bei uns bleiben."

„Mr. Malfoy wird Ihre Freundschaft zuschätzen wissen, doch möchte ich ihn erst ein paar Monate beobachten und selbst dann könnte Ihr menschlicher Geruch zu irritieren."

Greg lächelte ein wenig.

„Verzeihung Sir, aber ich denke nicht, dass das ein Problem sein dürfte."

Severus hob eine Augenbraue.

„Viin und ich haben vor einiger Zeit darüber nachgedacht, wie wir Draco am besten beschützen können, sollten wir einmal keine Zauberstäbe bei uns haben. Wir haben von den Animagi gehört, und versucht selbst welche zu werden."

„Und wir haben es geschafft", ergänzte Vin mit einem gewissen Stolz.

„Sie sind Animagi?"

Vin und Greg senkten den Blick.

„Ich würde gern Ihre Tiere sehen."

Greg erhob sich und schob ein paar Stühle beiseite. Er schloss die Augen und im Handumdrehen stand ein schwarzer Stier mit mächtigen Hörnern in Severus' Büro. Der Tränkemeister war beeindruckt. Für einen Stier war selbst ein Werwolf ohne Banntrank zu bewältigen. Darüber hinaus waren Stiere gegen leichten Zauber nahezu immun. Einen Wimpernschlag später nahm Greg in seiner menschlichen Gestalt wieder Platz. Severus richtete seinen Blick auf Vin.

„Ich kann es leider hier nicht demonstrieren. Da würde Ihr Büro zu Bruch gehen. – Es ist ein Elefant."

Severus Augenbraue wanderte immer höher. Vins Wahl war sogar noch besser als Gregs. Elefanten waren fast so resistent gegen Flüche wie Drachen.

Blaise rutschte etwas nervös auf seinem Sessel herum als die Aufmerksamkeit seines Hauslehrers auf ihn fiel.

„Es hat erst einmal richtig geklappt."

Er erhob sich und stellte sich auf den freien Platz. Er schloss die Augen, und es geschah – nichts. Auch der zweite Versuch schlug fehl. Erst nach dem dritten Versuch stand plötzlich ein schwarzer Hengst in Severus' Büro. Blaise war anscheinend von seinem eigenen Erfolg sehr überrascht, denn seine Hinterbeine knickten weg, und er wäre fast gestürzt. Er fing sich allerdings wieder stand schließlich mit stolz erhobenem Kopf vor seinen Freunden und seinem Hauslehrer.

„Miss Parkinson?"

Noch auf ihrem Gang verwandelte sich Pansy in eine Antilope. Anmutig stand sie in der Mitte des Raumes, den Kopf leicht geneigt, damit die langen, gedrehten Hörner nicht an die Kerkerdecke stießen. Sie war wunderschön – und tödlich für ihre Feinde. Als Mensch ebenso wie als Tier.

_Tja, Bella, dann zieh' dich schon einmal warm an._

Als sich auch Pansy wieder gesetzt hatte, sagte Blaise: „Sie sehen, Sie können uns Draco ruhig anvertrauen."

„Da ich annehme, dass niemand von Ihnen als Animagus registriert ist …," allgemeines Kopfschütteln „habe ich Sie auch nie in diesen Verwandlungen gesehen."

Allgemeine Erleichterung. Severus erhob sich.

„Jetzt bitte ich Sie, mich zu entschuldigen. Ich habe noch zu tun."

Blaise neigte den Kopf.

„Natürlich, Sir."

Die vier Freunde näherten sich der Tür.

„Übrigens, 20 Punkte für jeden von Ihnen für besondere Treue einem Freund gegenüber."

Die Freunde lächelten, und Severus nahm sich insgeheim vor, ihnen in Zukunft so viele Punkte wie möglich zuzuschustern.

Als sie gegangen waren, ließ sich der Tränkemeister in seinen Schreibtischstuhl fallen und legte den Kopf zurück. Sie waren Animagi! Sogar Vin und Greg beherrschten den Zauber perfekt, während Blaise offensichtlich noch einige Probleme hatte. War Draco auch an diesen Experimenten beteiligt gewesen. Garantiert! Severus bedauerte es kurz, dass sein Patenkind ihn nicht eingeweiht hatte, aber andererseits war er auch Dracos Lehrer, und da war es besser nicht alles zu wissen.

Der Tränkemeister versuchte erst gar nicht den aufsteigenden Stolz zurück zu drängen, denn er war stolz auf seine jungen Schlangen, und das konnte er auch sein, denn sie hatten es ganz schön in sich. Sie alle waren anders als die Mitglieder der anderen drei Häuser, und einige von ihnen waren sicherlich nicht einfach. Höchstwahrscheinlich würden sich auch ein paar dem Dunklen Lord anschließen, einige freiwillig und einige unfreiwillig, aber alles in allem waren sie es wert, dass man für sie kämpfte. Und er würde an dieser Schule solange für sie kämpfen, wie es nötig war.

Am Nachmittag hatte er noch zweimal Unterricht, bevor er noch einmal nach Draco sehen konnte, der immer noch schlief. Neben ihm auf dem Nachttisch stapelten sich bereits selbst gebastelte Genesungskarten, sowie Kesseltörtchen, Schokofrösche und andere Süßigkeiten. Severus zog die verrutschte Decke zu recht, und betrachtete eine Weile einfach nur den schlafenden jungen Mann, so wie er es oft getan hatte, als Draco noch ein kleines Kind gewesen war. Plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass sein Patenkind ihm überhaupt nicht fremd kaum war. Trotz der Veränderung war ihm Dracos Aussehen immer noch vertraut. Als wäre er das Ergebnis einer Verbindung zwischen zwei Menschen, die Severus kannte. Er schüttlete den Kopf.

Dieses Rätsel konnte nur Lucius lösen.

In seinen Quartieren wurde er bereits von Lucius' Falken erwartet, der eine Nachricht bei sich trug, in der der Earl of Malfoy ihn auf ein Glas Wein nach Malfoy Manor einlud. Severus sandte eine kurze Nachricht zu Dumbledore, dass er nicht zum Abendessen kommen würde und stieg unter die Dusche. Nachdem er sich in eine seiner eleganteren Roben gehüllt hatte, reiste er über das Flohnetzwerk in den Familiensitz seines besten Freundes.

Dort wurde er von einem unterwürfigen Hauselfen begrüßt, der ihn in Lucius' Arbeitszimmer führte. Lucius erhob sich von seinem Schreibtisch und kam mit ausgestreckten Händen auf ihn zu.

„Severus! Wie schön dich zu sehen!"

Der Earl umarmte ihn und hielt ihn dann eine Armlänge von sich weg.

„Gut siehst du aus, obwohl du wie immer ein bisschen mehr frische Luft und ein bisschen mehr Nahrung vertragen könntest."

Severus rollte mit den Augen. Lucius deutete immer wieder an, dass er das Leben als Lehrer in Hogwarts für das Falsche für seinen besten Freund hielt.

„Du siehst auch nicht übel aus."

Lucius machte einen relativ erholten Eindruck, dafür, dass er vier Monate im Gefängnis gesessen hatte. Severus war überzeugt, dass sein bester Freund wieder eine Sonderbehandlung erhalten hatte. Schließlich war er nur des Einbruchs in die Mysterienabteilung und der Verfluchung Minderjähriger für schuldig befunden worden. Es hatte ihm auch dieses Mal nicht zweifelsfrei nachgewiesen werden können, dass er ein Todesser war – das Dunkle Mal war seit der Wiederauferstehung des Dunklen Lords nur noch für Todesser sichtbar – und einige Finanzspritzen an den richtigen Stellen hatten ihr Übriges getan. Lucius war während seines Aufenthaltes in Askaban lediglich etwas dünner geworden, sonst hatte er sich nicht verändert. Er wies auf eine gemütliche Sitzgruppe, von der aus man einen schönen Blick auf die Malfoy'schen Ländereien hatte. Severus sank in die teuren Polster, und Lucius trug einem Hauselfen auf, Wein und Gebäck zu bringen.

„Wie geht es Draco?"

„Es geht ihm nicht gut. Es gab vor einer Woche einen Unfall im Tränkeunterricht."

Severus berichtete von dem Vorfall bis Draco im Krankenflügel aufgewacht war. Lucius explodierte.

„Wie kann Dumbledore style type"italic"das/style ignorieren? Sein Goldjunge läuft Amok, und er tut gar nichts! Dem Alten mache ich das Leben zur Hölle!!"

Severus hob die Hand, um seinen Freund zu beruhigen.

„Lucius, ich habe gesagt, dass der Trank korrekt war. Es war ein tadellos gebrauter Alterungstrank. Während meiner Recherchen habe ich allerdings dies gefunden, und mich würde interessieren, was du dazu zu sagen hast."

Er zog das Pergament aus der Tasche und reichte es dem immer noch aufgebrachten Earl. Dieser las es und erbleichte.

„Also?"

Vorsichtig legte Lucius das Pergament auf den Tisch. Er sah Severus nicht an.

„Ich … ich bin nicht Dracos Vater."

Der Tränkemeister glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Selbst nach seiner Veränderung, hatte Draco eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Lucius, auch wenn sie nicht mehr so stark war, wie vorher. Der Earl sprach weiter.

„Nicht in dem Sinne, dass ich ihn gezeugt habe."

Jetzt hob er den Kopf und begegnete dem forschenden Blick seines besten Freundes.

„Ich habe Draco vor über 16 Jahren zur Welt gebracht."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wie findet ihr's? Bitte schreibt mir ein kleines Review! Bittebittebittebittebitte!


	5. Mutterschaft

**Disclaimer: **Alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen und verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld.

**Danksagung:**

_Lukras: _Vielen Dank für deine tolle Review. Ich habe die empfohlenen Geschichten gelesen, aber sie entsprechen nicht ganz dem, was ich mir vorstelle. Trotzdem danke für den Tipp. Ich schreibe gerade an Kapitel 16 für Voldemorts Plan.

_Reditus Mortis_: Danke für deine Review. Die Fanfiction von Deatheater ist nicht mein Fall. Zu dem Pairing von Severus überlege ich mir noch etwas.

**Anmerkung:**

Ich warne euch noch einmal: Lucius ist vielleicht ein bisschen OOC, aber sonst funktioniert die Geschichte nicht. Ich hoffe, ihr mögt es trotzdem.

Und nun, viel Spaß beim Lesen!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**5. Mutterschaft**

Severus starrte seinen besten Freund an, während sein Verstand versuchte die Information zu verarbeiten

„Du warst nie schwanger", stellte er fest

„Ich war schwanger. Ich habe Zauber getragen, um meinen Bauch zu verbergen, so wie Narcissa Zauber trug, um eine Schwangerschaft vorzutäuschen. Als mein Zauber nicht mehr ausreichte, habe ich mich zurückgezogen Du erinnerst dich doch bestimmt noch an das halbe Jahr vor Dracos Geburt, als wir uns nicht gesehen haben."

„Du hattest viel zu tun."

„Ich bin in den 6 Monaten keinen einzigen Tag im Ministerium gewesen."

„Wer ist der Vater?"

Lucius senkte den Kopf und Severus wiederholte die Frage in einem etwas lauteren Ton. Der Earl ignorierte ihn.

„Narcissa konnte keine Kinder mehr bekommen. Das hat uns der Heiler nach ihrer zweiten Fehlgeburt gesagt."

Severus erinnerte sich daran, dass die Lady of Malfoy zweimal kurz hintereinander schwanger gewesen war, aber beide Kinder verloren hatte. Lucius betrachtete seine Hände.

„Ich habe damals scheußliche Sachen zu ihr gesagt. Ich habe ihr sogar gedroht, sie raus zu werfen und sie damit vor der ganzen magischen Welt bloßzustellen. Ich brauchte doch einen Erben."

Lucius' flehender Blick prallte wirkungslos an Severus ab.

„Na ja, jedenfalls ist an jenem Nachmittag Andromeda ins Ministerium gekommen und hat mir richtig die Meinung gegeigt. Wie ich mit ihrer Schwester umgehen würde, und ob ich nicht einen guten Freund hätte, der zufälligerweise ein begabter Tränkemeister wäre, der ihr vielleicht helfen könnte."

In Wahrheit hatte sie nicht den Terminus „guter Freund" verwand, sondern einen ordinären Ausdruck, der mit „Liebhaber" noch freundlich übersetzt war, aber das brauchte Severus nicht zu wissen.

„Am Abend habe ich mich dann vollaufen lassen. Mir war alles egal. Irgendwann bin ich dann in dieser Bar gelandet. Was danach war, weiß ich kaum noch. Am nächsten Morgen bin ich nach einer offensichtlich wilden Nacht in einem Hotel aufgewacht. Ich bin nur nach Hause gewankt und habe mich erst einmal bei Narcissa entschuldigt. Danach ging es mir zwei Wochen lang richtig schlecht: Morgendliche Übelkeit, Heißhunger, das ganze Programm. Cissa hat mich zu einem Heiler geschickt. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, was ich empfunden habe, als er mir das Testergebnis sagte. Nun konnten wir doch noch einen Erben haben. Nur dass nicht Narcissa, sondern ich ihn zur Welt bringen würde. Der Tag, an dem Draco zur Welt kam, war der schönste in meinem ganzen Leben. Cissa und ich stimmten darin überein, dass niemals, _niemals_, jemand auf den Gedanken kommen sollte, dass Draco nicht unser Sohn war. Ich hatte die besten Spezialisten für Adoptionstränke und –zauber nach Malfoy Manor geholt. Nur eine Stunde nach seiner Geburt wurden Dracos Gene durch eine Kombination von Zaubern und Tränken so stark verändert, dass er fast eine Kopie von mir wurde. Ich glaube, die Muggel nennen es einen Klon."

Lucius nahm das Pergament

„Es ist unfassbar, dass so ein harmloser Trank, dass alles einfach zunichte machen kann."

„Lucius, wer ist Dracos Vater?"

„Er war so klein und so niedlich. Aber die Leute erwarteten natürlich von mir streng und unnahbar zu sein, während Cissa gern die liebevolle Mutter gab. Sie liebte Draco vom ersten Augenblick an wie ihren eigenen Sohn. Wie gern hätte ich ihm einmal eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte erzählt oder ihm einfach mal gesagt, wie sehr ich ihn liebe und wie stolz ich auf ihn bin. Aber er brauchte schließlich auch einen Vater, der ihn erzieht, und ihn nicht nur verwöhnt. Dafür waren du und Cissa verantwortlich."

Er schenkte Severus ein leichtes Lächeln.

„Wer … ist … sein … Vater?"

Lucius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ist das so wichtig?"

Severus schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch.

„Verdammt, Lucius! Dein Sohn hat sich vor meinen Augen in einen Werwolf verwandelt."

Der Earl of Malfoy wurde bleich wie der Tod.

„Also, wer ist sein Vater?"

„Ich glaube, es war Remus Lupin."

„Lupin?!"

„Ich war betrunken, und er sah an dem Abend gar nicht übel aus."

„Du schläfst ungeschützt mit Remus Lupin und bringst auch noch sein Kind zur Welt?!"

„Es ist Draco!"

„Ja, genau, es ist Draco. Weißt du, was er seit Tagen durchmacht? Weißt du, was er gestern nacht durchgemacht hat oder heute morgen? Was ihm in Zukunft bevorsteht? Es ist Werwölfen verboten, Nachwuchs zu haben, und das weißt du so gut wie ich. Willst du, dass sie Draco nach Askaban schicken oder ihn vor deinen Augen totschlagen?"

„Hätte ich ihn abtreiben sollen?"

Severus presste die Lippen zusammen. Er war zu weit gegangen.

„Natürlich nicht. Du weißt, wie viel er mir bedeutet. Es … es tut mir leid, was ich gesagt habe. Ich habe nicht nachgedacht."

Lucius legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm.

„Ich weiß. Du bist der beste Pate, den sich ein Mann für seinen einzigen Sohn wünschen kann."

„Warum musste es unbedingt Lupin sein?"

Lucius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich würde Draco gern sehen."

Severus nickte.

Sie reisten über das Flohnetzwerk in Severus' Quartiere. Auf dem Weg zur Krankenstation sah Severus kaum, wohin er ging, so entsetzt war er immer noch über das, was er in Malfoy Manor gesagt hatte. Für einen Augenblick hatte er nur die Tatsache gesehen, dass sich Lucius ausgerechnet von Lupin hatte flachlegen lassen, und dann auch noch das Kind des Werwolfs zur Welt gebracht hatte. Dass Lupins Sohn und sein geliebtes Patenkind ein und dieselbe Person waren, war ihm erst zu spät bewusste geworden. Er fühlte sich einfach scheußlich, und wusste nicht wie er Draco wieder unter die Augen treten sollte.

_Draco ist Lupins Sohn_, dachte er, _Besser ich gewöhne mich daran._

Als sie den Krankenflügel erreichten, standen Blaise, Pansy, Vin und Greg bereits um Dracos Bett herum. Severus Patenkind sah erholt aus und scherzte bereits wieder mit seinen Freunden.

„Draco", wisperte Lucius, und Severus wurde sich bewusst, dass sein bester Freund seinen Sohn zum ersten Mal so sah, wie er ohne die Tränke und Zauber ausgesehen hätte.

Natürlich hatte er junge Slytherin seinen Vater gehört und schickte seine Freunde fort.

Im Hinausgehen warf Pansy Lucius einen Blick zu, der besagte, dass er jetzt lieber keine Fehler machen sollte. Doch darauf achtete der Earl gar nicht. Er eilte an das Bett seines Sohnes.

„Draco, wie geht es dir?"

Der junge Lord neigte leicht den Kopf.

„Danke, gut. Und dir?"

„Danke, gut."

Schweigen.

Draco betrachtete seinen Vater und hoffte auf Antworten, während Lucius seinem besten Freund einen Hilfe suchenden Blick zuwarf. Der Tränkemeister verschwand in einer Nische. Er wollte Draco und Lucius einerseits ein wenig Zeit für sich geben, und andererseits sofort einschreiten können, wenn irgendetwas schief gehen sollte.

„Wer sind meine Eltern?"

Severus grinste in sich hinein. Draco konnte sehr diplomatisch sein, aber wenn etwas für ihn wichtig war, kam er sofort auf den Punkt.

„Ich bin dein Vater, Draco. Ich … ich bin derjenige, der dich zur Welt gebracht hat."

Draco schwieg und Severus hörte, wie Lucius mit unsicherer Stimme die Geschichte erzählte, die Severus an diesem Abend schon einmal gehört hatte: von Narcissas Fehlgeburten und der daraus resultierenden Unfähigkeit Kinder zu bekommen, von seinem Ausflug in die Bar und dem Aufwachen im Hotal, von der Überraschung schwanger zu sein und der Veränderung der Gene mithilfe verschiedener Adoptionstränke und –zauber.

Draco schwieg immer noch. Schließlich fragte er.

„Warum hat mir Mutter nie etwas gesagt?"

„Sie konnte nicht. Ich habe sie obliviert und ihr eingeredet, dass sie dich zur Welt gebracht hätte. Sie hätte es nicht übers Herz gebracht dir die Wahrheit vorzuenthalten."

„Aber du konntest es."

„Ich wollte nur das Beste für dich."

„Wenn das mit dem Trank nicht passiert wäre, hättest du es mir jemals erzählt?"

„Ich … ich glaube nicht."

Schweigen.

„Ich konnte dir wesentlich mehr bieten, als dein anderer Vater es je hätte tun können. Du bist mein Erbe, und ich wollte, dass das niemand bezweifelt."

„Wer ist mein anderer Vater?"

Eine Weile herrschte Stille.

„Remus Lupin."

Lucius sprach so leise, dass Severus ihn kaum verstand.

„Lupin?"

„Mmh."

„Weiß Severus davon?"

„Ich habe es ihm erst heute erzählt."

„Na toll."

Schweigen.

„Draco?"

Severus lugte aus seiner Ecke hervor. Draco hatte sich von seinem Vater abgewandt, und der Tränkemeister konnte selbst aus der Entfernung sehen, dass sein Patenkind etwas beschäftigte.

Lucius versuchte einen zweiten Anlauf.

„Draco, was ist los?"

„Er wird mich hassen."

„Wie kommst du darauf? Severus liebt dich."

„Du siehst doch, wie er Potter behandelt. Und ich bin der Sohn des Mannes, der ihn beinahe umgebracht hätte."

Severus runzelte die Stirn. Woher wusste Draco das?"

„Woher weißt du das?" fragte Lucius.

„Ich habe euch belauscht."

Severus hatte Lucius vor ein paar Jahren von dem Zwischenfall in der Heulenden Hütte erzählt.

„Und der Vergessenszauber, den du mir verpasst hast, nachdem ich in Severus' Denkanarium gefallen war, hat auch nicht richtig funktioniert."

Damals war Draco acht Jahre alt gewesen und hatte nächtelang Alpträume von Moony gehabt. Es waren stets Severus oder Narcissa gewesen, die ihn damals getröstet hatten, da Lucius auf Geschäftsreise gewesen war.

„Draco, Severus liebt dich wie einen Sohn."

„Und warum versteckt er sich dann?"

Severus trat aus der Nische.

„Weil ich euch beiden erst einmal ein wenig Zeit für euch geben wollte."

Draco senkte den Kopf und nestelte an der Bettdecke herum. Severus betrachtete das Profil seines Patenkindes. Jetzt, nachdem er wusste, wer die Väter des jungen Slytherins waren, fragte sich der Tränkemeister, warum es ihm nicht vorher aufgefallen war, denn Draco konnte keinen seiner Väter leugnen: Er hatte immer noch Lucius' Augenpartie und die hohen Wangenknochen, ebenso wie die elegante Nase. Aber das sanft geformte Kinn und die sinnlichen Lippen waren eindeutig Lupin, ebenso wie das leicht gewellte, dichte Haar, das ihm ins Gesicht fiel. Severus setzte sich zu Draco und Lucius auf das Bett.

„Du bist und bleibst mein Patenkind, Draco. Ganz egal, wer deine Eltern sind."

„Aber Potter …"

„Ich hatte keine Gelegenheit ihn kennen zu lernen, bevor ich wusste, dass er James Potters Sohn ist. Außerdem sieht er einfach dem falschen Elternteil zu ähnlich."

Draco schmunzelte, und wurde Lupin damit noch ähnlicher.

„Das heißt, wenn er aussehen würde, wie seine Mutter, würdest du ihn mögen?"

„Wir wollen mal nicht übertreiben. Vielleicht wäre er etwas erträglicher. _Etwas_."

Draco lachte und seine Augen funkelten vor Vergnügen. Plötzlich schoss er vor und schlang seine Arme um den Tränkemeister.

„Ich liebe dich, Onkel Sev."

Auf einmal befand sich Severus wieder in den Malfoy'schen Gärten, und ein sechsjähriger Draco gestand ihm, wie lieb er ihn hatte.

„Ich liebe dich auch, kleiner Drache."

Der junge Slytherin löste sich von seinem Paten und betrachtete seinen Vater.

„Ich nehme an, dass Lu- … mein Va-… Lupin keine Ahnung hat?"

Lucius nickte.

„Er weiß nichts."

Draco atmete tief durch und seine Augen bekamen einen entschlossenen Ausdruck.

„Ich möchte, dass er es erfährt, und ich möchte ihn sehen. Außerdem möchte ich, dass Mut-… _Mutter_ sich wieder an die Wahrheit erinnert."

Lucius neigte leicht den Kopf. Es war das erste Mal, dass der Earl diesen Befehlston von jemand anderem als dem Dunklen Lord akzeptierte. Draco musste ihm sehr viel bedeuten.

„Ich möchte jetzt ein wenig allein sein."

Severus nickte und erhob sich. Lucius blieb sitzen und hielt den Blick unverwandt auf seinen Sohn gerichtet.

„Vater, bitte."

Lucius senkte den Blick. Severus hatte seinen besten Freund noch nie so niedergeschlagen gesehen. Und Draco verstand. Er nahm die Hand seines Vaters und drückte sie.

„Bleibst du noch in Hogwarts oder hast du zu tun?"

„Ich bleibe in Hogwarts", antwortete der Earl, „Wenn du das möchtest."

Draco lächelte und nickte. Severus hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass in den nächsten Wochen eine neue Vater-Sohn-Beziehung zwischen den beiden Malfoys wachsen würde, und es würde eine herzlichere sein, als die die sie bis jetzt gehabt hatten.

_Und dann kommt auch noch Lupin dazu. Das wird bestimmt interessant._

Lucius erhob sich. Er legte seinem Sohn die Hand auf die Schulter und verließ gemeinsam mit seinem besten Freund den Krankenflügel.

Vor der Tür warteten bereits Dracos Freunde auf die beiden Männer.

„Wie geht es ihm?" fragte Blaise, während Pansy Lucius mit ihren Blicken skelettierte.

„Es geht ihm gut, aber er braucht ein wenig Zeit für sich."

Die Slytherins nickten.

„Wir kommen morgen wieder."

Blaises Worte klangen wie eine Drohung, und wenn man Pansys Blicke in Betracht zog, bestand kein Zweifel darüber gegen wen sie gerichtet war. Die jungen Slytherins würden ihren besten Freund nicht im Stich lassen, und jedem das Leben zur Hölle machen, der ihm wehtat. Sie nickten Severus noch einmal zu und gingen Richtung Kerker davon. Der Tränkemeister wandte sich an seinen besten Freund.

„Lust auf einen Feuerwhiskey?"

Lucius nickte.

„Kann ich bei dir wohnen?"

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. Malfoy Manor war nur eine Flohreise von Hogwarts entfernt.

„Nur falls Draco mich braucht"

„Meinetwegen."

„Danke."

„Dann kannst du auch gleich deine Briefe schreiben."

Lucius wurde etwas blasser, aber nickte gehorsam. Gemeinsam lenkten die Freunde ihre Schritte zu den Räumen des Tränkemeisters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Was meint ihr? Gefällt's? Gefällt's nicht?

Dracos Gedanken zu dem Ganzen gibt es im nächsten Kapitel.

Also bitte reviewt!!!


	6. Fragen

**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen und verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld.

**Danksagung**

_Lukras_: Vielen Dank für deine tolle Review. Meine Story über Severus als Kind kommt bald.

_Redutis Mortis_: Bei dir kann ich nur sagen: Don't like, don't read. Trotzdem danke für deine Review.

_Elize7_: Vielen Dank für deine Erlaubnis weiter zu schreiben ;)

Und nun viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**6. Fragen**

Nachdem Severus und sein Vater endlich gegangen waren, starrte Draco eine Weile nur an die Decke über ihm.

Remus Lupin war sein Vater!

Er dachte daran, was er über den Mann wusste: Er war ein Werwolf und unterrichtete Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Er hatte offensichtlich wenig Geld, trug abgetragene Kleidung und war ein eher unauffälliger Zeitgenosse. Eigentlich überhaupt kein Typ, den er sich als Partner für seinen Vater vorstellen konnte. Andererseits hatte dieser nach eigener Aussage in der besagte Nacht ohnehin nicht mehr viel mitbekommen.

Draco verzog das Gesicht. Er war das Ergebnis eines One-Night-Stands zweier Männer, die zu betrunken waren, um zu bemerken, mit wem sie ins Bett gegangen waren. Denn dass Lupin mindestens ebenso wenig von der Nacht mitbekommen hatte wie sein Vater, lag doch auf der Hand. Draco biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er hatte immer gewusst, dass seine Eltern nicht in heißer Liebe miteinander verbunden waren, aber er wusste, dass sie einander mochten und respektierten. Er hatte mit der Gewissheit gelebt, dass er die Frucht dieser Zuneigung und dieses Respekts war, der Erbe eines uralten Adelsgeschlechts, geboren von einer Vertreterin einer reinblütigen reichen Zaubererfamilie. Und jetzt?

Tja, er war immer noch von einem Vertreter einer reichen reinblütigen Zaubererfamilie geboren worden und Erbe der Malfoys, aber die Umstände seiner Zeugung waren nicht gerade die, von denen er immer geträumt hatte.

_Und mein anderer Vater ist ein Werwolf._

Er hatte verlangt seinen Werwolfsvater zu sehen, aber wie sollte er ihm entgegentreten? Sollte er einfach nur sagen: „Hallo, ich bin dein Sohn. Tut mir leid." und ihn dann wieder aus seinem Leben verbannen? Vielleicht wollte Lupin auch gar nicht Teil seines Lebens sein. Und wollte er den Werwolf überhaupt in seinem Leben, Vater oder nicht?

Draco wünschte, er könnte mit Severus darüber reden oder besser noch mit seiner Mutter, Narcissa. Sie fehlte ihm jetzt. Sie war immer für ihn da gewesen, hatte nächtelang an seinem Bett gesessen, als er mit 9 Jahren an Maltafieber erkrankt war und nicht hatte schlafen können. Sie hatte durchgesetzt, dass er nach Hogwarts ging statt nach Durmstrang, wo er niemanden kannte und zusätzlich noch eine fremde Sprache hätte lernen müssen. Gemeinsam mit ihr hatte er überlegt, wie er den Fängen des Dunklen Lords entkommen konnte, und auch, wenn sie über seine Entscheidung zusammen mit seinem Paten zu spionieren, nicht sehr glücklich gewesen war, hatte sie ihm doch ihre Unterstützung zugesichert. Sie hatte sogar Severus dazu gebracht einen magischen Eid zu schwören, dass er ihn so gut wie möglich beschützen würde. Sogar sein Vater ihren Rat immer geschätzt und ihn oft gesucht.

Was würde sie jetzt von ihm halten? Würde sie auch noch seine Mutter sein wollen, wenn sie die Wahrheit erfuhr? Draco rollte sich zusammen und schlang die Arme um seine Knie. Was sollte jetzt werden?

Ein leises Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Wenigstens seine Freunde und Severus hielten zu ihm. Was er von seinem Vater halten sollte, wusste er noch nicht. Er wollte mit Remus Lupin sprechen und unbedingt wissen, was seine Mutter über das Ganze dachte. Draco hoffte, dass sein Vater die Briefe wirklich noch heute Abend schreiben würde. Aber dafür würde Severus schon sorgen.

Dracos Gedanken kehrten zu Lupin zurück. Er war in seinem Jahr als Lehrer stets nervtötend freundlich gewesen. Selbst Severus' eisiges Verhalten hatte ihn nicht aus der Ruhe bringen können.

Und er hatte nie einen Schüler benachteiligt oder bevorzugt. Er hatte alle fair behandelt, ganz gleich, ob sie Gryffindors oder Slytherins waren.

Und dann sein Vater. Draco schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Lucius Malfoy und Remus Lupin – das passte einfach nicht zusammen. Tja, er war der lebendige Beweis, dass es anscheinend doch ging.

Draco gähnte herzhaft, als ihm plötzlich ein sehr vertrauter süßer Duft in die Nase stieg. Er setzte sich auf und sah sich um. Der Krankenflügel war scheinbar leer. Bis auf einen bestimmten Gryffindor, der sich anscheinend unter seinem Tarncape versteckt hielt.

„Hast du schon einmal was von Privatsphäre gehört, Potter?"

Wie aus dem Nichts erschien Potters Kopf. Der Gryffindor lächelte.

„Ich wollte nur sehen, wie es dir geht."

Er näherte sich Dracos Bett, und der junge Werwolf wurde von seinem wundervollen Duft eingehüllt. Moment. Duft? Plötzlich klickte etwas in Dracos Gehirn.

_Ein Werwolf findet seinen Mate über den Duft._

Eiskaltes Entsetzen machte sich in ihm breit. Potter – sein Mate? Das war unmöglich!

„Hau ab", zischte er, „Mach', dass du weg kommst! Lass' mich in Ruhe!"

In ihm winselte Silver, der zu seinem Mate wollte, und Draco konnte ein leises Wimmern nicht unterdrücken.

„Malfoy?"

Zwei grüne Seen betrachteten ihn besorgt. Der Wolf in ihm freute sich über das Mitgefühl seines Mates und wollte unbedingt seine Nähe spüren. Draco rollte sich zusammen und zog die Decke eng um sich, um Silver davon abzuhalten, irgendeine Dummheit zu begehen.

„Geh' weg", wisperte er und schloss die Augen.

„Malfoy, ich …"

„Mr. Potter! Was machen Sie um diese Zeit in meinem Krankenflügel?"

Draco war noch nie so froh gewesen, Madam Pomfreys Stimme zu hören.

„Ich wollte nur sehen, wie es Malfoy geht."

„Offensichtlich nicht gut."

Die Heilerin klang sehr verärgert.

„Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco öffnete langsam die Augen und blickte in Pomfreys besorgtes Gesicht. Sie schwang ihren Zauberstab und lächelte ihm dann aufmunternd zu. Mit strenger Miene wandte sie sich an Potter.

„Und Sie gehen jetzt ins Bett!"

„Ja, Ma'am", entgegnete der Gryffindor leise.

Draco hatte seinen Rivalen noch nie so niedergeschlagen gesehen, der mit hängenden Schultern aus dem Krankenflügel schlich. Die Heilerin wünschte ihm noch eine gute Nacht und löschte das Licht.

Harry bewegte sich so leise wie möglich durch die Gänge der Schule. Was war nur mit Malfoy los? Seit dem Tränkeunfall hatte nicht nur sein Aussehen, sondern auch sein Verhalten verändert. Vor allem diese Sache mit dem Parfum. Er benutzte nicht einmal Aftershave.

_Was auch immer es ist, es ist meine Schuld._

Er wusste nach wie vor nicht, was er falsch gemacht hatte, aber es musste sein Fehler gewesen sein, denn Malfoy war in diesem Schuljahr fast so gut wie Hermine. Um ein wenig mit seinen Schuldgefühls umgehen zu können, hatte er Malfoy in den letzten Tagen sehr aufmerksam beobachtet, um sofort eingreifen zu können, sollte es dem Slytherin schlechter gehen. Er hatte natürlich bemerkt, dass Dra-, Malfoy, seit dem Unfall nicht mehr in der Großen Halle aß, und nicht nur von Crabbe und Goyle, sondern auch von Pansy Parkinson und Blaise Zabini ständig begeleitet wurde. Auch schien er Schmerzen zu leiden, sobald es etwas lauter um ihn herum wurde. Außerdem ähnelte der Slytherin ihn manchmal seltsamerweise an Remus. Nicht nur, dass er in seinem veränderten Gesicht Spuren des Werwolfs trug, auch erinnerte ein Lächeln oder eine Bewegung Harry oft an seinen zweiten Paten.

Der Gryffindor bemerkte, dass ihn Draco immer mehr zu faszinieren begann. Er wollte unbedingt hinter diese Maske sehen, die der andere stets trug, doch die Reaktion auf seinen letzten Versuch hatte ihn schockiert. Ihn so verletzlich zu sehen, und dann dieses Wimmern, das Harry zutiefst berührt hatte. Sein erster Impuls war gewesen, zu seinem Rivalen zu gehen, und ihn in die Arme zu nehmen. Madam Pomfrey hatte die Ausführung dann erfolgreich verhindert.

_Was fasziniert mich so an ihm? _

Wann war aus Malfoy, dem Frettchen Malfoy, der akzeptierte Slytherin-Spion geworden, und wann aus Malfoy Draco, wie ihn Harry manchmal schon für sich nannte?

Er wusste es nicht.

Harry war so in Gedanken, dass er fast in die beiden Männer hineingerannt war, die gerade von der Eulerei kamen. Er schlug die Hand vor den Mund und drückte sich in eine Ecke.

„Cissa wird mich umbringen", murmelte Lucius Malfoy.

‚Ist der schon wieder aus Askaban raus? Wieso lässt Dumbledore ihn nach Hogwarts kommen?'

Snape lachte leise.

_Snape lacht?_

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie dich so leicht davon kommen lässt."

Malfoy Senior fuhr sich durch das perfekt frisierte Haar.

„Ich frage mich, warum sich Draco unbedingt mit Lupin treffen will. Was kann _der_ ihm denn bieten?"

„Snape lächelte und legte einen Arm um Malfoy Senior.

_Was ist denn mit dem los?_

„Draco hat das Recht seinen zweiten Vater kennen zu lernen. Keine Angst, Lupin wird dir deinen Drachen nicht wegnehmen."

Malfoy Senior lächelte zaghaft, und Harry hatte das Gefühl sich nun endgültig in einem Paralleleuniversum zu befinden. Remus sollte Dracos zweiter Vater sein? Wie war das denn passiert?

„Du sollst nicht ständig meine Gedanken lesen."

Snape grinste.

Die beiden Männer waren schon an Harry vorbei gegangen, als der Tränkemeister sich umdrehte und dem Gryffindor genau ins Gesicht sah.

_Er_ kann _mich nicht sehen. Nicht mit dem Tarnumhang._

Leider beschlich Harry, wie schon im ersten Schuljahr, das Gefühl, dass Snape ihn durchaus sehen konnte Er stand ganz still und hielt die Luft an. Der Tränkemeister zog seinen Zauberstab und murmelte etwas. Ein violettes Licht verfehlte Harry nur um Haaresbreite und knallte neben ihm gegen die Wand.

„Was war das? fragte Malfoy Senior.

„Nur eine Fliege", entgegnete Snape, ohne den Blick von Harry zu nehmen.

Malfoy Senior schaute ebenfalls in Harrys Richtung, machte aber nicht den Eindruck, dass er den Gryffindor sehen konnte.

„Gehen wir."

Nach einem letzen Unheil verkündenden Blick in Harrys Richtung wandte Snape sich um und die beiden Männer setzten ihren Weg fort.

Harry ließ vorsichtig den angehaltenen Atem entweichen. Was machte Malfoy Senior hiet? Und was war mit der Geschichte, dass Draco angeblich Remus' Sohn sein sollte? Der Gryffindor nahm sich vor den Slytherin noch genauer zu beobachten, notfalls mit der Karte der Herumtreiber. Er wollte endlich wissen, was hier los war. Mit diesem Vorsatz kehrte er ungehindert in den Gryffindorturm zurück.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Was meint ihr? Ich lebe von euren Reviews!!!!!!

**Aufruf:**

Ich bin immer dankbar für Anregungen, was alles in dieser Geschichte passieren könnte. Also bitte schickt mir eure Vorschläge!!!

Vielleicht denke ich auch noch über das Pairing Severus/Narcissa nach. Mal sehen.


	7. Vaterschaft

**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen und verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld.

**Danksagung:**

Hier gibt es leider nichts zu sagen, weil für das letzte Kapitel niemand ein Review gepostet hat.

So, nun kommt Remus ins Spiel. Ich bin gespannt, was ihr dazu meint.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**7. Vaterschaft**

Ein völlig ahnungsloser Remus Lupin hatte sich nach dem Abendessen mit einem Liebesroman und einem Glas Rotwein an den Kamin gesetzt. Der Roman war eine kitschige Romanze zwischen einem reichen Lord und seinem Stallknecht, aber Remus genoss das Buch trotzdem. Der Lord erinnerte ihn an seinen Mate: groß, blond und elegant. Nur leider hatte die Romanfigurblaue Augen und nicht graue. Remus seufzte leise.

Er erinnerte sich noch sehr gut an die Zeit, als Moony mit 14 Jahren seine Geschlechtsreife erreicht hatte und jahrelang vergeblich auf der Suche nach seinem Mate gewesen war. Er hatte mit einigen Jungen und Mädchen herumexperimentiert, aber sein Mate war nicht unter ihnen gewesen. Erst zwei Jahre nach seinem Abschluss hatte er in einer Bar den verführerischen Duft seines Mates wahrgenommen, ein Duft, der zu Remus' Entsetzen zu dem vier Jahre älteren Lucius Malfoy gehörte.

Doch der Slytherin war nicht mehr ganz nüchtern gewesen und hatte ihn offensiv angebaggert. Natürlich hatte der Werwolf da nicht nein sagen können, und so waren sie schließlich ins Hotel gegangen. Dort hatten sie eine heiße Nacht verbracht, in der Lucius ihm überraschenderweise die Führung überlassen hatte. Moony hatte seine dominante Seite raus gelassen und den Körper unter ihm nach allen Regeln der Kunst genossen: die samtweiche Haut, die sinnlichen Lippen, die hoch aufgerichteten Männlichkeit und natürlich die heiße Enge, die ihn fast um den Verstand gebracht hätte.

Am nächsten Morgen hatte sich Remus dann heimlich aus dem Zimmer geschlichen, bevor Lucius erwachte und sich bewusst wurde, was geschehen war. Diese Nacht sollte sein Geheimnis bleiben. Bei dem nächsten Aufeinandertreffen zwei Jahre später bei Gringotts hatte sich Lucius ebenso kalt und arrogant verhalten, wie Remus es erwartet hatte. Keine Anzeichen dafür, dass sich der Earl of Malfoy an die besagte Nacht erinnern konnte – oder wollte.

Remus starrte in die knisternden Flammen. Damals war ihm bewusst geworden, dass er ein Leben ohne seinen Mate würde führen müssen. Zum Glück war er kein Veela, sodass er durchaus ein Leben ohne seinen Mate führen konnte. Mehr oder weniger.

Er nippte an seinem Wein. Lucius war unerreichbar für ihn.

Plötzlich klopfte es am Fenster. Remus öffnete es mit dem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes und ein Rabe flog herein. Der Werwolf runzelte die Stirn. Was wollte Severus von ihm? Der Vollmond war erst gestern gewesen. Er entrollte das Pergament.

„_Lupin, _

_kommen Sie morgen nach Hogwarts. Es gibt Wichtiges zu besprechen. _

_Severus Snape, Hauslehrer von Slytherin."_

Wie bitte? Der Rabe betrachtete ihn abwartend. Als sich Remus nicht rührte, krächzte er einmal laut auf, flog davon und ließ einen ratlosen Werwolf zurück.

Am nächsten Morgen konnte Remus an nichts anderes denken als daran, was Severus so wichtiges von ihm wollte. Nach dem Frühstück lief er noch etwas sinnlos in dem kleinen Haus herum, bevor er schließlich nach Hogwarts apparierte. Dort war gerade Unterricht, und Remus beschloss Poppy einen Besuch abzustatten.

Schon an der Eingangstür schlug ihm die Witterung eines jungen Werwolfes entgegen. Ein Werwolf? Hier? Remus runzelte die Stirn und schnupperte. Der andere Wolf war jung, aber kein Welpe mehr. Fast ausgewachsen. Und sehr stark, obwohl er erst vor kurzem erschaffen wurde. Es lag etwas Vertrautes in dem Geruch, das in Remus eine seltsame Sehnsucht auslöste. Er winselte leise und näherte sich vorsichtig den weißen Vorhängen, die um ein Bett an der Wand gezogen waren.

Remus guckte durch die Vorhänge und sah einen jungen Mann, der ihn aufmerksam aus silbergrauen, mit Gold umringten Augen ansah. Er kam Remus bekannt vor. War das …?

„Professor Lupin. Haben Sie die Nachricht von meinem Vater bekommen?"

Es war Draco Malfoy. Remus suchte unauffällig nach der Bisswunde, die den jungen Slytherin in einen Leidensgefährten verwandelt hatte.

„Ich … ähem … Nein."

Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das ist wirklich unglaublich. Der glaubt wahrscheinlich, er kommt einfach so davon."

Remus hatte keine Ahnung, wovon Malfoy sprach. Und warum hatte sich sein Aussehen so verändert?

„Erinnern Sie sich an einen One-Night-Stand mit meinem Vater vor ungefähr 17 Jahren?"

Natürlich erinnerte sich der ehemalige Lehrer an jene Nacht, aber beschloss erste einmal nichts zu sagen. Malfoy musterte ihn.

„Ich bin das Ergebnis."

Remus' Herz setzte aus.

„Was?"

„Einige Wochen nach dieser ereignisreichen Nacht stellte mein Vater fest, dass er schwanger war."

Remus erbleichte. Hatten sie vergessen zu verhüten?

„Er beschloss die Schwangerschaft nicht abzubrechen und nach 9 Monaten kam ich auf die Welt. Gleich nach meiner Geburt ließ mich mein Vater mit Zauber und Tränken behandeln, damit niemand bezweifeln würde, dass ich sein Sohn bin. Er veränderte sogar die Erinnerung meiner Mutter, sodass sie glaubte, sie hätte mich zur Welt gebracht."

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Remus konnte ihn nur anstarren.

„Dann haben wir vor fast zwei Wochen den Alterungstrank gebraut, und dieser hat die Wirkung der Zauber und Tränke aufgehoben. Vorgestern Nacht habe ich mich in einen Werwolf verwandelt."

„Merlin!"

„Professor Snape war bei mir."

Remus nickte. Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein.

„Du hattest keinen Trank, oder?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Keiner hat von uns damit gerechnet. Zum Glück ist der Professor ein Animagus und hat Silver in Schach gehalten."

„Silver?"

„So nenne ich meinen Wolf."

„Ein schöner Name. Meiner heißt Moony."

Malfoy senkte den Kopf und neigte ihn ein wenig zur Seite. Er gewährte Remus damit Zugang zu seinem Hals Der erwachsene Werwolf näherte sich vorsichtig und beschnupperte seinen Sohn.

Er witterte Nervosität, aber auch Entschlossenheit. Der junge Wolf wollte die Situation, so gut wie es ging, meistern. Der Duft trug außerdem eine gute Portion Neugier und einen Hauch von Freude. Sein Sohn war ein starker junger Wolf, und Remus hoffte den nächsten Vollmond mit ihm verbringen zu können. Der Festlegung der Rangordnung dürfte interessant werden, denn Silver würde sich ihm bestimmt nicht kampflos unterwerfen, Vater hin oder her.

_Ich habe einen Sohn. Ich habe einen Sohn!_

Remus bemerkte Spuren seines Vaters, John Lupin, in dem veränderten Gesicht des jungen Wolfes: der Schwung des Kinnes, die weichen Lippen, die Remus seinerzeit von seinem Vater geerbt hatte. Doch das Faszinierendste waren die Augen: grau mit einem goldenen Ring und einigen goldenen Flecken.

Malfoy, _Draco_, musterte ihn ebenfalls, und als sich ihre Blicke trafen, umspielten beide Lippenpaare ein leichtes Lächeln. Es war ein Moment der Harmonie, der leider abrupt von zwei flüsternden Stimmen unterbrochen wurde.

Die Vorhänge teilten sich, und Severus trat an das Bett. Er nickte Remus kurz zu, und der Werwolf nahm dies als Zeichen,, dass er sich ein wenig zurück ziehen sollte. Er stellte sich an das Fußende des Bettes und betrachtete das Geschehen von dort.

Severus setzte sich zu Draco.

„Wie geht es dir?"

„Gut, ich denke, ich komme morgen wieder zum Unterricht."

„Übereile nichts. Übrigens hat dein Vater mich dazu gebracht Lupin für heute hierher zu bitten."

_Zu befehlen, trifft es wohl eher, _dachte Remus

Draco grinste nur.

Sein Blick fiel auf die Person, die gerade durch die Vorhänge trat. Es war Lucius, gefolgt von seiner Frau Narcissa. Als der Earl Remus sah, blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen und starte ihn an. Das Herz des Werwolfs beschleunigte sich. Sein Mate war da! Innerlich wedelte Moony wie besessen mit dem Schwanz, während Remus damit kämpfte das strahlende Lächeln , das sich auf seinem Gesicht auszubreiten drohte, zu unterdrücken, was ihm mehr schlecht als recht gelang. Narcissa war an Dracos Bett geeilt."

„Wie geht es dir?"

Der junge Slytherin lächelte scheu.

„Es geht mir gut. Danke, das du gekommen bist, Mutter."

Narcissa berührte ihn sanft am Arm.

„Ich werde immer für dich da sein. Wenn du das möchtest."

„Natürlich", wisperte Draco und plötzlich lagen sich die beiden in den Armen.

Nach einer Weile ließ Draco von ihr ab und betrachtete sie.

„Wie geht es dir?"

Narcissa lächelte.

„Ich komme zurecht."

„Warum kommst du nicht nach Hogwarts? Severus kann dich sicher verstecken, oder Onkel Sev?"

Severus sah sich sicherlich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben mit einem Hundeblick aus zwei silbergoldenen Welpenaugen konfrontiert, eine nettes Extra, das mit der Verwandlung in einen Werwolf einherging. Remus hatte seinen Welpenblick seinerzeit auch gern eingesetzt, und tat es manchmal heute noch. Und genauso wie viele vor und wahrscheinlich noch mehr nach ihm, konnte auch Severus diesem Blick nicht widerstehen. Ein leichtes Schmunzeln umspielte den strengen Mund des Tränkemeisters.

„Ich werde sehen, was sich machen lässt."

Dracos Augen blitzten spitzbübisch.

„Du kannst Mutter ja in einen Raum mit Vater stecken."

Severus lachte leise. Lucius trat an das Bett.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee wäre."

Draco grinste, während Narcissa ihren Mann mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ansah.

„Ich habe in meinen Kerkern nicht besonders viel Platz."

Die Augen des Tränkemeisters funkelten, und Remus fühlte sich unwillkürlich an Dumbledore erinnert.

„Wir werden es schon überstehen", erklärte Narcissa mit einem warmen Blick auf ihren „Sohn".

Draco lächelte. Er sah sehr glücklich aus, umgeben von Narcissa, Lucius und Severus.

_Sie sind sein Rudel, seine Familie_, dachte Remus traurig.

Er gehöre nicht dazu, auch wenn Draco sein leiblicher Sohn war.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf den jungen Werwolf verließ er das Bett seines Welpen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Was meint ihr? Bitte schreibt mir eure Kritik und Anregungen. Sie sind höchst willkommen. Dies gilt besonders für diejenigen, die die Geschichte verfolgen, ohne ein Review zu posten. Ich hatte bei dem letzten Kapitel über 90 Stats und keine einzige Review. Bleibt das so, weiß ich nicht, warum ich die Story hier noch weiterhin posten sollte.

Ich hasse solche Drohungen normalerweise, aber ich muss sagen, ich war doch ziemlich enttäuscht von der mangelnden Reaktion.

Wenn ihr es nicht mehr lesen wollte, sagt es mir einfach.


	8. Gespräche

**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen und verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld.

**Danksagung:**

Ein großes Dankeschön an meine Reviewer Lukras, Reinadoreen, Cadiya, Elithabeth und Schwertlilie81. Ihr seid wirklich unglaublich!!!

Und nun viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**8. Gespräche**

„Wohin glauben Sie, dass Sie gehen?"

Severus' Stimme war hart wie schwarzer Stahl. Remus wandte sich um. Der Tränkemeister hatte das Bett seines Schülers ebenfalls verlassen und stand nun direkt vor ihm. Dieser nahm einen Duft an ihm wahr, den er auch schon von Sirius kannte: Sorge um einen geliebten Schützling. Sirius hatte diesen Duft ausgeströmt, wenn es um Harry ging, doch während es bei ihm ein wildes Durcheinander von Emotionen gewesen war, war der Duft bei Severus ruhig und stark.

_Er beschützt Draco. So wie Sirius Harry beschützen wollte._

Plötzlich klickte es.

_Onkel Sev. __Natürlich._

Severus war der Pate seines Sohnes. Remus betrachtete den Tränkemeister mit neuem Respekt.

„Draco braucht mich nicht", sagte er leise.

„Er wollte dich sehen."

Remus schüttelte nur den Kopf und wollte seinen Weg fortsetzen. Doch Severus hielt ihn fest.

„Hör' zu."

Remus lauschte. Narcissa sprach gerade.

„Dann hast du schon mit Lupin gesprochen?"

Draco antwortete.

„Ja."

„Und?"

„Ich finde ihn sehr nett."

Lucius schnaubte.

„Er ist ein Werwolf, und er ist arm. Er kann dir nichts bieten."

Da konnte Remus seinem Mate nur zustimmen, auch wenn es ihm im Herzen wehtat, den Earl in einem solchen Ton von sich sprechen zu hören.

„Ich bin ebenfalls ein Werwolf, und mein style type"italic"Vater/style kann mir meine Fragen dahingehend sicher besser beantworten als irgendein Buch."

„Wenn es das ist, was du willst."

Lucius klang verletzt.

„Vater, ich…"

„Draco hat recht", schaltete sich Narcissa ein, „Lupin ist genauso sein Vater wie du. Was nicht _seine_ Schuld ist. Es ist nur verständlich, dass er mehr über ihn erfahren will."

„Du bist mir sehr wichtig, Vater, aber es passieren Dinge, wo mir nur ein anderer Werwolf helfen kann."

„Was denn für Dinge?"

„Ich … ich glaube, ich habe meinen Mate gefunden."

„Wer ist es?"

Draco schwieg. Remus klopfte das Herz bis zum Hals. Draco hatte seinen Mate gefunden. Der Werwolf hoffte, dass sein Sohn glücklicher sein würde als er.

„Komm' schon, wer ist es", drängte Lucius, „Ist sie hübsch? Zu welcher Familie gehört sie?"

„Es ist ein Er."

Lucius wurde ungeduldig.

„Und wer ist _er_?"

Remus lauschte angestrengt. Draco sagte nichts. Dann sprach Narcissa.

„Wer immer es ist, wir werden ihn akzeptieren. Solange er dich gut behandelt."

Remus stimmte ihr innerlich zu. Er würde jeden akzeptieren, solange Draco ihn liebte, und sein Mate ihn glücklich machte.

„Es ist Harry Potter."

„Was?!"

Lucius war alles andere als begeistert. Draco schwieg. Remus riskierte einen kleinen Seitenblick auf Severus. Die Miene des Tränkemeisters verriet gar nichts. Hinter den Vorhängen brüllte Lucius los.

„Ich fass' es nicht! Potter, dein Mate?! Hast du vergessen, was sein Vater Severus angetan hat?! Er und seine netten Freunde haben ihm das Leben zur Hölle gemacht! Merlin, sie sind der Grund, warum sich Severus dem dunklen Lord angeschlossen hat!"

„Das ist nicht wahr", flüsterte Draco entsetzt.

„Es ist wahr."

Remus wurde eiskalt. Die Herumtreiber waren der Grund, warum Severus ein Todesser geworden war? Das Gesicht des Tränkemeisters konnte er nicht sehen, da es hinter seinen schwarzen langen Haaren verborgen war.

„Ich werde niemals einen Potter in meinem Haus dulden."

„Aber, Vater …"

„Das ist mein letztes Wort."

Lucius riss die Vorhänge auf und stürmte aus dem Krankenflügel. Severus folgte ihm. Remus war unentschlossen, was er tun sollte. Einerseits schien er hier überflüssig zu sein, andererseits wollte er gern noch ein wenig Zeit mit seinem Sohn verbringen.

„Professor?"

Draco stand zwischen den Vorhängen und sah ihn an.

„Du kannst mich gern Remus nennen. Wenn du möchtest."

Sein Sohn lächelte. Plötzlich verschwand das Lächeln, und er taumelte. Narcissa und Remus schossen gleichzeitig vor, um ihm zu helfen.

„Es geht schon, danke."

„Du solltest dich besser setzen."

Remus führte Draco vorsichtig zurück zu seinem Bett.

„Remus, ich weiß nicht, ob du meine …"

Er zögerte.

„Deine Mutter", half der Werwolf seinem Sohn sanft weiter. Draco lächelte.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob du meine Mutter schon kennen gelernt hast."

Remus wandte sich an die schöne stolze Frau.

„Ich habe viel von Ihnen gehört."

Er verschwieg, dass nicht Positives darunter gewesen war. Doch der Ausdruck in ihren klaren blauen Augen sagte ihm, dass sie es ohnehin vermutete.

„Ich freue mich Sie endlich persönlich kennenzulernen."

Höflich, aber kühl schüttelte Narcissa seine Hand, bevor sie sich Draco zuwandte.

„Ich werde jetzt Dumbledore fragen, ob er eine Assistentenstelle in Zaubertränke zu vergeben hat."

„Sei vorsichtig", bat Draco und Narcissa schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln.

„Das werde ich."

Sie zog einen Flakon aus der Tasche ihrer Robe und trank seinen türkis schimmernden Inhalt. Sie umgab ein blaugrünes Licht und ihr Körper begann sich zu verwandeln. Als das Leuchten wieder nachließ, stand an ihrer Stelle ein sehr attraktiver junger Mann, der Remus stark an Sirius erinnerte. Narcissa betrachtete sich in einem heraufbeschworenen mannshohen Spiegel und schwang ihren Zauberstab. Ihr ganzes Erscheinungsbild wurde unauffälliger, war aber immer noch sehr ansprechend.

Narcissa verwandelte noch ihre Gewänder in schlichte Männerroben und küsste Draco sanft auf die Stirn.

„Ich komme später noch einmal vorbei."

Sie nickte Remus kühl zu und ließ ihn mit seinem Sohn allein.

„Wie geht's deinem Kreislauf."

„Ich bin okay."

„Mit dem Wolfsbanntrank wird es dir besser gehen."

Draco nickte. Er warf Remus einen Seitenblick zu.

„Wirst du beim nächsten Vollmond hier sein?"

„Natürlich."

Das wollte er sich auf keinen Fall entgehen lassen. Der junge Werwolf lächelte. Remus bemerkte, dass sein Sohn ihn wieder verstohlen beobachtete.

„Hast du einen Mate?"

Remus nickte.

„Lebst du mit ihm zusammen?"

Der ältere Werwolf schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er hasst mich."

Die Augen seines Sohnes leuchteten auf.

„Ist es Severus?"

„Nein."

„Oh."

Draco gab sich keine Mühe seine Enttäuschung zu verbergen.

„Es ist Werwölfen nur mit ihrem Mate möglich ein Kind zu haben."

Dracos Augen weiteten sich.

„Mein Vater ist dein Mate?"

Remus nickte. Sein Sohn senkte den Kopf.

„Severus ist meinem Vater sehr wichtig", wisperte er, „Manchmal glaube ich, dass er für ihn der wichtigste Mensch überhaupt ist."

Remus grinste schief.

„Dann sieht es ziemlich schlecht für mich aus."

„Ich weiß nicht, wenn ihr euch erst einmal besser kennen lernen würdet … Es wäre sicher sehr hilfreich, wenn Severus und du besser miteinander auskommen würdet."

Remus seufzte.

„Ich habe mich hundertmal bei ihm entschuldigt. Er weiß, wie leid es mir tut, was meine Freunde ihm angetan haben."

„Sie wollten ihn töten."

„Das wollte sie nicht. Harrys Vater hat Severus sogar das Leben gerettet."

Draco schnaubte.

„Als ich acht Jahre alt war, bin ich in Severus' Denkanarium gefallen."

Seine Augen durchbohrte Remus förmlich.

„Ich werde niemals vergessen, was ich damals sah."

Der ältere Wolf starrte auf seine Hände.

„Manchmal sagen Taten mehr als Worte", sagte sein Sohn leise, „Ich weiß, dass Severus an einer Verbesserung des Wolfsbanntrankes arbeitet. Ich werde mich als Testwolf zur Verfügung stellen, aber ich habe nicht soviel Erfahrung mit der Verwandlung wie du."

Remus nickte langsam. Er würde Abweichungen im Verwandlungsprozess wesentlich besser wahrnehmen können als sein Sohn.

„Wie lebst du ohne deinen Mate?"

„Ich würde es eher ein Über-Leben nennen. Es ist nicht sehr schön, aber es ist möglich."

Der junge Wolf nickte. Remus beschloss ein wenig für sein Patenkind in die Waagschale zu werfen.

„Harry ist ein netter Kerl."

Draco presste die Lippen zusammen.

„Er ist unsere einzige Hoffnung. Wenn er versagt, sind wir alle verloren."

Remus protestierte sanft.

„Harry ist mehr als eine Waffe. Er ist ein wundervoller Mensch."

„Trotzdem muss er Vol- Voldemort sobald wie möglich besiegen. Bevor der Bastard Severus vernichtet."

„Wie meinst du das?"

Draco schwieg und strich gedankenverloren über seinen linken Arm.

„Er ist mein Pate. Aber darüber hinaus ist er für die weiße Seite sehr wichtig, und ich bin noch nicht so weit, ihn ersetzen zu können."

„Draco?"

Remus hatte eine dunkle Ahnung, und er hoffte, dass sie sich nicht bestätigen würde. Doch diese Hoffnung zerstob, als Draco seinen Ärmel hochzog und das Dunkle Mal entblößte. Der ältere Wolf sog scharf die Luft ein.

„Der Bastard konnte es gar nicht erwarten mich als Ersatz für meinen Vater zu rekrutieren. Ich bin sofort zu Severus gegangen, aber er konnte mich nicht aus Vol-, _seinen_, Klauen befreien. Also habe ich mich entschlossen meinen Paten bei seiner Spionage zu unterstützen."

Remus wunderte sich, dass sein Sohn so offen mit ihm darüber sprach, aber er nahm an, dass Severus ihn über den Orden und seine Mitglieder informiert hatte. Draco hielt den Kopf gesenkt.

„Ich verstehe natürlich, dass du keinen Todesser als Sohn haben willst."

Er sah so niedergeschlagen aus, dass Remus nicht anders konnte, als ihn fest in die Arme zu nehmen.

„Du bist mein Sohn, und das ändert sich auch nicht wenn du das dunkle Mal trägst. Das Wichtige ist, wie es in deinem Herzen aussieht, und dort ich sehe mehr Mut als bei den meisten anderen, die ich kenne. Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich. Das wird mich allerdings nicht davon abhalten Severus zu ermahnen besonders auf dich zu achten."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er hat schon genug mit Harry zu tun."

„Mit Harry?"

„Severus hat Harrys Mutter versprochen ihn zu beschützen. Wenn nötig mit seinem Leben."

Remus war geschockt.

„Das wusste ich nicht", wisperte er.

Lily und Severus hatten sich seines Wissens kaum gekannt. Andererseits hatten sie beide eine Leidenschaft für Zaubertränke gehabt. Plötzlich erinnerte sich der Werwolf an einen Abend im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum als sich James lautstark darüber beklagt hatte, dass Lily neuerdings mit Schniefelus zusammen hing. Waren die beiden doch Freunde gewesen?

Draco starrte wieder auf seine Hände.

„Du magst Harry nicht besonders, nicht wahr?" erkundigte sich Remus sanft.

„Ich habe ihm am ersten Tag meine Freundschaft angeboten. Er hat sie abgelehnt."

„Soweit ich weiß, hast du Ron beleidigt."

Draco sah seinen Wolfsvater an.

„Na und? Ich habe nur das weitergegeben, was ich von meinem Vater wusste, und die meisten denken. Ich war elf!"

Sein Blick wanderte wieder auf seine Hände.

„Ich habe noch nie jemandem meine Freundschaft angeboten. Normalerweise kommen die Leute zu mir, weil meine Familie reich an Gold und Einfluss ist."

Er lächelte.

„Ich wollte damals wirklich mit Harry befreundet sein. Nicht nur, weil er der Junge ist, der lebt, und mein Vater immer wollte, dass ich schon in der Schule wichtige Kontakte knüpfe. Ich dachte wirklich, er wäre nett, und ich war neugierig."

Er fuhr sich durch das Haar und grinste seinen Wolfsvater an.

„Vielleicht sollten wir eine Organisation gründen, die sich um Werwölfe kümmert, deren Mates nichts von ihnen wissen wollten."

„Ich werde mit Harry reden."

„Nein. Ich will nicht, dass er glaubt, er müsse nett zu mir sein, nur weil er mein Mate ist. Merlin, er ist Gryffindor genug aus diesem Grund mit mir zusammen zu leben und sich sein ganzes Leben zu versauen."

„Magst du ihn?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Weiß nicht."

Er grinste.

„Obwohl er in mein Beuteschema passen würde."

Remus schmunzelte.

„Wie sieht denn das aus?"

„Männlich, bevorzugt schwarzhaarig, geheimnisvoll und mit einem Hauch von Dunkelheit umgeben."

„Harry hat nichts Dunkles an sich."

„Er ist mit dem Dunklen Lord verbunden. Mit dem Avada vor 16 Jahren ist wahrscheinlich ein Teil seiner Magie in Harry eingedrungen und hat sich mit seiner Magie verbunden."

„Harry ist nicht gefährlich."

„Das weiß ich, aber er kann es sein."

Remus wollte protestieren, aber Draco schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Sonst könnte er den Dunklen Lord nicht besiegen. Man muss gefährlich sein, um ihn vernichten zu können. Oder in seinen Reihen gegen ihn zu spionieren."

Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte den Mund des junge Wolfes.

„Letztes Jahr war ich ziemlich heftig in Severus verknallt. Ich glaube, ein bisschen bin ich es immer noch."

Er sah seinen Wolfsvater an, als erwartete er einen Ausbruch der Entrüstung. Doch dieser blieb aus. Remus lächelte.

„Ich glaube, es gab immer Leute, die von Severus fasziniert waren. Er weiß wahrscheinlich gar nicht wie viele Schüler und Schülerinnen ihm jedes Mal hinterher schauen, wenn er in seiner Art durch die Gänge streift."

Sein Sohn grinste.

„Plus dem obligatorischen Hufflepuff mit dem Hang zu bösen, geheimnisvollen Männern."

Remus lachte.

Plötzlich wurde der Vorhang beiseite geschoben und eine hübsche Hexe mit langem schwarzen Haar und dunkelblauen Augen eilte auf Draco zu.

„Wo bist du heute gewesen?"

Der Ausdruck der Besorgnis auf Pansys Parkinsons Gesicht wich der Sorge.

„Geht es dir nicht gut?"

„Mein Kreislauf macht ein bisschen Ärger."

„Sollen wir Professor Snape holen?"

Auch Blaise Zabini war an das Bett getreten, gefolgt von Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle. Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mein Vater hat mir erklärt, dass es bei einer Verwandlung ohne Wolfsbanntrank normal ist."

Blaise hob eine Augenbraue.

„Dein Vater?"

„Ja mein Vater Remus Lupin."

Nun wurde der Erwähnte von vier Augenpaaren förmlich durchbohrt. Draco erzählte ihnen alles, was er wusste, und auch, dass er den älteren Wolf als Vater in seinem Leben haben wollte, was diesen tief berührte.

„Schwört mir, dass ihr niemandem auch nur ein Wort von dem sagt, was ich euch erzählt habe."

„Slytherin-Schwur?", fragte Blaise.

Draco nickte.

„Ja."

Er streckte die Hand aus. Die Slytherins legten ihre Hände auf sie.

„Schwört ihr bei der großen Schlange und dem ehrwürdigen Hause Slytherin, dem wir alle angehören und dem wir dienen, mit keinem Außenstehenden über das Erzählte zu sprechen?"

„Wir schwören bei der Großen Schlange und dem ehrwürdigen Hause Slytherin", antworteten die vier mit klarer Stimme.

Ein Band aus silbergrünem Licht umgab die verschränkten Hände. Draco lächelte und wie auf Kommando schlossen die Slytherins die Augen. Das Band breitete sich aus und wurde zu einer Säule, die die Fünf umgab. Plötzlich breitete sie sich explosionsartig aus und verschwand in den Wänden des Krankenflügels, die strahlend weiß aufleuchteten.

„Was war das denn?"

Draco lächelte ihm zu.

„Slytherin-Geheimnis. Nichts Schlimmes."

Remus ahnte, dass er zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr erfahren würde, denn egal ob er Dracos Vater war oder nicht: Er war immer noch ein Gryffindor. Der junge Wolf gähnte verstohlen. Sein Vater erhob sich.

„Ruh' dich noch ein wenig aus. Ich werde Dumbledore bitten, mir für die nächsten Wochen ein Zimmer zu geben."

„Wir könnten einen guten Verteidigungslehrer brauchen", warf Blaise ein.

„Soweit ich weiß, habt ihr einen."

„Rich ist eine Katastrophe."

Pansys Augen blitzten.

„Er könnte einen guten Assistenten brauchen."

„Genau", warf Vince ein, „und dann können Sie den Job nach und nach übernehmen."

Die Slytherins sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an. Draco bemerkte sein Zögern.

„Es ist kein Gryffindor-Verhalten, aber du solltest es trotzdem versuchen."

Er grinste.

„Ein bisschen Slytherin schadet nie."

Seine Freunde nickten. Remus kam es vor, als befände er sich in einem Paralleluniversum. Die Slytherins unterstützten ihn.

„Ich … ich werde es mir überlegen."

Er wandte sich an seinen Sohn.

„Ich schaue später noch einmal vorbei, wenn du möchtest."

„Natürlich möchte ich das. Wenn ich nicht hier bin, findest du mich im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum. Er ist im 2. Untergeschoss. Klopf dort einfach an die Wand gegenüber der Drachenstatue, und ich komme zu dir."

Die anderen Slytherins wollten protestieren, aber Draco brachte sie mit einem Blick zum Schweigen.

„Ich werde euren Gemeinschaftsraum niemandem verraten. Das verspreche ich bei meiner Zugehörigkeit zu dem ehrwürdigem Haus Gryffindor", sagte Remus ernst.

Pansy, Blaise, Vince und Greg nickten ihr Einverständnis. Remus verabschiedete sich von seinem Sohn und verließ mit einem Gefühl der Unwirklichkeit den Krankenflügel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Und, gefällt's? Ich hoffe. Ihr hinterlasst mir fleißig Reviews. Es gibt auch Saft und Kekse für alle!!!


	9. Gedanken

Wolfskind 9

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere, außer Achilles Rich gehören J. K. Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen und verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld.

**Anmerkung:**

Mir ist im ersten Kapitel ein Fehler aufgefallen, und zwar in welchem Schuljahr Harry und seine Freunde sind. Sie sind natürlich nicht im siebten, sondern im sechsten Schuljahr.

Sollten noch Fragen von eurer Seite her aufgetaucht sein, schreibt sie mir!!

**Danksagung:**

Ich danke meinen treuen Reviewern _Yedra, Elize7, Reinadoreen_ und _Schwertlilie81_.

Ihr seid grandios!!

So, jetzt geht's endliche weiter!! Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen dieses Kapitels, das ein bisschen Hintergrundinformation liefern wird. Aber keine Sorge, im nächsten Kapitel gibt's wieder Action!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**9. Gedanken**

Ein Gefühl von Unwirklichkeit überkam auch Albus Dumbledore, nachdem Severus und Narcissa, die von jetzt an als Orion McKenzy die unteren Jahrgänge in Zaubertränke unterrichten würde. Severus hatte ihm schon gesagt, dass Lucius bei ihm wohnen und auch Remus sehr wahrscheinlich auch in Hogwarts würde bleiben wollen.

Was für ein Chaos!

Seit Beginn des Schuljahres ging es in Hogwarts drunter und drüber. Erst hatte Draco angekündigt an Severus' Seite gegen Tom spionieren zu wollen und dann hatte Harry darauf bestanden den Okklumentikunterricht bei severus wieder aufzunehmen und er schien wirklich Fortschritte zu machen. Schließlich war dieser Unfall passiert und hatte das Leben von draco Malfoy komplett auf den Kopf gestellt und Hogwarts hatte jetzt nicht nur wieder einen Werwolf als Schüler, sondern dieser brachte auch gleich noch seine ganze Familie mit. Albus musste sich noch gemeinsam mit Severus eine plausible Geschichte ausdenken, wie es zu der Verwandlung gekommen war, sollte das Ministerium jemals Wind davon bekommen, dass der Malfoy'sche Erbe ein jetzt Werwolf war.

Natürlich war es eigentlich seine Pflicht Draco als Werwolf zu melden, aber er wollte den jungen Slytherin erst einmal zur Ruhe kommen lassen. Und außerdem musste das Ministerium nicht alles wissen.

Und Ruhe konnte Draco auch wirklich brauchen. Severus hatte ihn schon einige Male darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass DAraco drohte unter der Spionage zu zerbrechen. Aber der junge SLytherin hatte darauf bestanden seinen Teil zu dem Sieg der hellen Seite beizutragen und keine Argumente hatten ihn von seiner Haltung abbringen können.

In seiner Sturheit erinnerte er Albus sehr an Harry, der ihm letzten Jahr ebenfalls nicht hatte außen vor bleiben wollen, was im Endeffekt zu einer furchtbaren Katastrophe geführt hatte.

Ja, das Desaster im Ministerium war für sie alle ein Wendepunkt gewesen, sogar für ihn. Der Auslöser bei ihm war Molly Weasley gewesen. Sie hatte darauf bestanden, dass Harry in seiner Trauer um Sirius nicht allein blieb. Sie hatte ihm vorgeschlagen, den Jungen zusammen mit Remus an einen schönen ruhigen Ort zu schicken, wo sie ihre Trauer gemeinsam verarbeiten konnten. Die Matriarchin der Weasley-Familie würde sich um das leibliche Wohl der beiden kümmern, während ihre Familie einmal allein würde zur echt kommen müssen. So hatte Albus Remus und Harry ein kleines Haus am Meer in Südwales einquartiert, wo sie regelmäßig von Molly besucht worden waren, die ihnen auch als Gesprächspartnerin zur Verfügung gestanden hatte. Sie brachte Remus dazu Harry die Erinnerung zu zeigen, kurz bevor Sirius ins Ministerium aufbegrochen war, um dem jungen Gryffindor zu beweisen, dass sEverus keine Schuld am Tod seines Paten trug, sondern im Gegenteil versucht hatte den Animagus vor einer möglichen Falle zu warnen. Auch Albus hatte seine Erinnerung beigesteuert, in der Severus ihn sofort davon unterrichtet hatte, dass Harry auf dem Weg ins Ministerium war.

Albus wusste auch, dass Remus und Harry viel über die Schulzeit der Herumtreiber gesprochen hatten, und Harry nach wie vor versuchte das Verhalten seines Vaters und Sirius nachzuvollziehen. Leider hatte Molly einen Teil der zeitweise wohl sehr hitzigen Diskussionen überhört und ihrerseits erzählt, dass die Zwillingen in deren zweiten Schuljahr immer wieder einem Slytherin-Erstklässler Streiche gespielt hatten, nur weil dieser ein Slytherin war und offensichtlich keine Freunde hatte. Severus hatte sie damals persönlich angeschrieben und sie hatte ihren beiden Söhnen ihren ersten Heuler geschickt.. Sie hatte sich für sie geschämt, da sie zu zweit gegen einen und auch noch gegen einen Jüngeren vorgegangen waren aus Gründen, für die dieser nichts konnte. Sie hatte nach Schilderung der Hauselfen, die Albus Harry und Remus zur Bedienung gesandt hatten, nicht nachgelassen, bis Remus etwas mehr aus seiner Schulzeit erzählt hatte und darauf bestanden, dass er sich von nun an als Wiedergutmachung im Orden stärker für Severus einsetzte. Auch Harry hatte ihr versprechen müssen Severus in Zukunft mit mehr Respekt zu begegnen.

Molly hatte Albus erklärt, dass sie den „armen Jungen" – der nur wenige Jahre jünger war als sie – von nun an unter ihre persönliche Fittiche nehmen würde, da sich sonst anscheinend niemand um ihn kümmerte. Unter ihrem missbilligenden Blick hatte sich Albus wie ein Erstklässler gefühlt, der seine Hausaufgaben vergessen hatte. Er wollte gar nicht daran denken, was geschah, dass Draco, ein 16-jähriger Schüler, für ihn spionierte. Dass er ihn jedes Mal, wenn Tom seine Todesser rief ohne Widerspruch ziehen ließ. Wahrscheinlich würde sie ihn so runterputzen, dass er einen Stuhl brauchen würde, um über den Lehrertisch in der Großen Halle gucken zu können.

Ein Klopfen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Herein."

Remus Lupin betrat zögernd sein Büro. Albus spürte, wie sich eine wohlige Wärme in ihm ausbreitete und sich wie von selbst ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen stahl. Er hatte Remus immer sehr gemocht.

„Remus, wie geht es dir? Kann ich dir etwas anbieten? Eine Tasse Tee? Ein Zitronenbonbon?"

„Einen Tee, bitte."

Der Werwolf setzte sich und sofort erschienen eine Tasse mit Earl Grey und ein Teller mit Schokoladenkeksen vor ihm.

„Ich würde in der nächsten Zeit gern bei meinem Sohn bleiben."

Albus lächelte. Natürlich hatte ihm das Portrait von Balduin dem Blaubärtigen in der Krankenstation schon von der Familienzusammenführung erzählt, ebenso wie die Tatsache, dass Draco das Ergebnis einer kurzen Affäre zwischen Lucius und dem Mann vor ihm war, so unglaublich ihm das auch erschien.

„Du kannst leider nicht einfach so in Hogwarts leben, da das dem Schulrecht widerspricht, aber ich denke, wir finden einen Weg, dass du trotzdem hier wohnen kannst."

„Miss Parkinson hat vorgeschlagen, dass ich als Assistent des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste arbeiten könnte."

„Miss Parkinson hat das vorgeschlagen?"

„Oh ja, seit ich Dracos Vater bin scheinen seine Freunde mich zu akzeptieren. Ich konnte es auch erst gar nicht glauben."

‚Unterschätze sie die Slytherins', dachte Albus, ‚Wenn du denkst, du kennst sie, tun sie wieder etwas, was du absolut nicht erwartest.'

Alles in allem war es eine brilliante Idee. Rich war bei den Schülern wegen seiner Arroganz nicht sehr beliebt, auch wenn seine fachliche Kompetenz außer Frage stand. Der Mann hatte sich schon ein paar mal bei Albus beklagt, dass er auch die Erst- bis Drittklässler unterrichten musste, was in Beauxbaton den geringer qualifizierten Lehrkräften vorbehalten wurde, damit sich die gut qualifizierten Kräfte voll und ganz auf die oberen Jahrgänge konzentrieren konnten. Albus hatte versucht Rich zu erklären, dass er es für besser hielt, wenn die Schüler durchgehend einen einzigen Lehrer hatten, doch dies hatte den Kollegen nicht davon abgehalten heraus zu stellen, dass es schon fast eine Zumutung war unter diesen Umständen noch in Hogwarts zu bleiben, vor allem in Betracht dessen, dass sich außer ihm anscheinend niemand für den Posten beworben hatte.

Albus hatte ihm das Gehalt erhöht und versprochen sich um die Angelegenheit zu kümmern. Das konnte er jetzt tun.

„Ich denke, dass ist eine sehr gute Idee. Falls es dir nichts ausmacht als Assistent zu arbeiten. Du würdest die Klassen Eins bis Fünf unterrichten, während sich Achilles um die UTZ-Kurse kümmert."

Remus nickte.

„Okay. Hauptsache, ich kann bei Draco bleiben."

„Du bekommst natürlich dein altes Gehalt."

Die Augen des Werwolfs leuchteten kurz auf. Soweit Albus wusste hatte Remus seit seiner Entlassung vor 2 ½ Jahren nur Gelegenheitjobs gehabt.

„Ich denke, du verstehst, dass wir seine wahre Herkunft so gut wie möglich verbergen müssen."

„Natürlich."

„Wir werden uns eine Geschichte ausdenken, für den Fall, dass das Ministerium Verdacht schöpfen sollte und bis dahin alle ungewöhnlichen Vorkommnisse dem Tränkeunfall zuschreiben. Severus und Mrs. Malfoy arbeiten bereits an einer plausiblen Erklärung wie es zu Dracos verändertem Aussehen kommen konnte. Mrs. Malfoy arbeitet von nun an übrigens als Orion McKenzy an Severus' Seite."

Remus nickte.

„Lucius wird zeitweise ebenfalls in Hogwarts wohnen."

Remus errötete leicht.

„Oh."

„Severus hat ihn als Gast in seine Quartiere aufgenommen. Offizielle weiß ich nichts davon, und auch sonst niemand."

Er schickte Remus einen durchdringenden Blick, obwohl er sich sicher war, dass der Werwolf seinen Mate nicht verraten würde.

„Albus, ich … ich habe eine Bitte an dich. Bitte … bitte halte Draco von Du-weißt-schon-wem fern. Ich weiß, dass er das Mal trägt, aber er ist erst 16. Fast noch ein Kind. Ich wollte Severus bitten, auf ihn aufzupassen, aber er hat soviel zu tun, und muss seine Maskerade selbst aufrechterhalten. Vielleicht fällt euch eine glaubwürdige Ausrede ein, warum Draco nicht mehr zu den Treffen kommen kann. Außerdem ist da noch Greyback. Als Werwolf droht Draco von ihm mehr Gefahr als je zuvor."

Goldbraune Augen flehten ihn an, seinen Sohn zu beschützen, aber er konnte dem ehemaligen Gryffindor nur sagen, was er auch schon Severus gesagt hatte.

„Ich habe bereits mit Draco gesprochen. Er kam sofort zu mir nachdem Tom kontakt zu ihm aufgenommen hatte. Er wollte etwas tun. Er wollte kämpfen, ebenso wie Harry sich nichts sehnlicher wünscht. Er wollte seinem Paten helfen und ihn wenn nötig beschützen.. Ich habe getan, was ich konnte, aber ich konnte und kann ihn nicht aufhalten."

Remus senkte den Kopf. Er wirkte niedergeschlagen und resigniert. Albus legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Dein Sohn ist mutig und stark. Er trainiert täglich mit Severus. Und auch wenn er erst 16 ist, so handelt er überlegter als viele, die doppelt so alt sind wie er. Severus und ich tun alles, was wir können, um ihn auf seinem Weg zu begleiten und zu beschützen. Sei für ihn da. Ganz gleich, was passiert."

In den braunen Augen spiegelte sich Entschlossenheit

„Das werde ich."

Albus lächelte ihm zu und rief nach einem Hauselfen, der ein Wimpernschlag später erschien und sich tief verneigte.

„Bring' das Gepäck von Professor Lupin in die leer stehenden Räume im Westturm und bitte Professor Rich nach seinem Unterricht zu mir zu kommen."

„Jawohl, Master Schulleiter, Sir."

Albus konnte ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken. Die Hauselfen wussten auch nach 50 Jahren noch nicht, wie sie ihn ansprechen sollten. Er wandte sich wieder seinem Gast zu.

Ich habe dich in die Quartiere neben Rolanda untergebracht. Sie sind hinter dem Portrait mit den beiden Zentauren."

„Danke."

„Ich werde dich nachher beim Essen Achilles vorstellen."

Der Schulleiter bemerkte, dass Remus sein Grinsen kaum unterdrücken konnte. Als er bemerkte, dass er beobachtet wurde, errötete er leicht und entschuldigte sich.

„Achilles ist ein besonderer Mensch. Du wirst schon mit ihm zu recht kommen."

„Ich werde mein Bestes geben."

Davon war Albus überzeugt. Wenn jemand mit Achilles Rich zusammen arbeiten konnte, dann war es der genügsame und immer freundliche ehemalige Gryffindor.

Er erhob sich und reichte Remus die Hand.

„Herzlich willkommen zurück."

Remus schüttelte die Hand.

„Ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen."

Er nickte Albus noch einmal zu und verließ dann sein Büro.

Mit einem Seufzen ließ der Schulleiter Remus' Geschirr verschwinden und ein Blick auf die alte Standuhr verriet ihm, dass die zweite Unterrichtseinheit jede Minute zu Ende sein würde. Gleich würde er Achilles eröffnen, dass er endlich einen Assistenten bekam und heute Abend würde er ein Treffen der Hauslehrer einberufen, um das weitere Vorgehen zu besprechen. Ja, es kamen interessante Zeiten auf sie zu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Was meint ihr? Gefällt's euch? Oder nicht? Ich lebe von euren Reviews!! (und natürlich auch von euren Fragen und Anregungen)


End file.
